Shrinking Aqua Stories
by Tashasaurous
Summary: AU(slightly): Random stories and ideas on how Aqua would be shrunk down to size and how it would effect her. Seventh story: Kairi's new toy(AU story-The TRUE last story of these stories and an ending where it's different than the others).(Warning: Some parts of the story not suitable for some readers): Completed.
1. Story 1: Shrinking Spell Gone Wrong

_**Shrinking Aqua Stories.**_

 **Author's note: This is just for the fun of it while I'm suffering yet another writer's block while nearly completing one of my other stories. I noticed how little there are of girls shrinking on FFN, and since I loved how Aqua shrunk in KH: BBS and how little that gameplay of her being small was(I mean, come on, just to aid Jaq from the unversed and no actual gameplay of her exploring the house in that size like in Ven's gameplay?), I decided to write several random one-shot stories on the idea of how many ideas Aqua could end up shrinking and staying small for either for a little while...**

 **Or permantely. (Grins evilly).**

 **Not that I own her or the rest of Kingdom Hearts. Those rights belong to both Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

Story 1: Shrinking Spell Gone Wrong.

It was such a fine day at the Land of Departure. Master Eraqus, and his pupils, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus lived out happily in this world, as the young Keyblade wielders trained to become Keyblade Masters, while Eraqus kept on eye on any dangers(and also to make sure his apprentinces behaved themselves, which they did), and hoped that nothing would go wrong in the Realm of Light.

Too bad today wouldn't be said in this world.

Ventus, or Ven as his friends Aqua and Terra had called him, was practicing magic spells he knew he needed to master along with his combat skills. The latter skill approved, but as Aqua told him earlier, he also needed to approve his magic to help him in the future if he runs into trouble that combat alone wouldn't solve. He took this to heart and had now been practicing in his room on spells in the book he burrowed from the Castle's library...okay so he took it without anyone else noticing, but he needed to practice.

"Heal!" Ven chanted as he casted the spell he looked up in the book, and held his Keyblade in the air. Green flowers appeared and healed the dying plant he found in the gardens that he was going to try and save with water later, but when he saw this happen, he smiled.

"Oh! Well," Ven shrugged, "No harm done, I suppose."

Ven already worked on fire and lightning which he did yesterday in the training grounds, along with Gravity, ice, ect. Now he was working on spells that seemed little harm but decided that it could help in the future as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aqua was walking through the castle's halls with a book on fairytales in hand, humming to herself. She had always been fasinated in stories and despite becoming a matured young woman for her age, she still liked to read in her spare time. Terra was outside training, and Master Eraqus was probably in the throne room still checking on the outside worlds with some help.

Just then, she heard a familiar voice just a few feet from one of the bedrooms, and Aqua paused in her steps. The door was open, which wasn't unusual.

"Is that Ven?" Aqua thought to herself. "I wonder what he's doing? I hope he's not causing any trouble."

Deciding to check on her friend who normally was behaved, Aqua continued walking towards her friend's room.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, Ven was just looking at another spell in the book, and this one confused him a bit. It read, " _Smallaga: A spell that shrinks anything and anyone. Warning-Spell must be used carefully and only at careful arm and concentration without anyone speaking. It will last for either a few hours, one whole day or permantely via the caster's choice. If you accidenlty wish for permantely, please read up "Normalaga to reverse the spell"._ "

The boy found himself curious that if the spell actually works or not. He didn't want to test it on anyone. He then gazed at the plant, and decided, what's a single day for it to be small? Plus, it was just a plant, and no one else was going to talk to him.

So, you can understand where this is about to go.

Just as Ven aimed his Keyblade at the plant, and just as he chanted, "Smallaga-For one whole da-"

"Ven? What are you doing?" Aqua spoke just as she entered the doorway, which unfortunately she arrived at the wrong time.

"-AY!?" Ven yelped as he turned around, briefly forgetting the spell he was casting, and unfortunately he accidently brought his Keyblade with him and since he completed the chanting, the spell shoot out from the weapon and zoomed towards Aqua who saw this too late and could only cry out in alarm as the spell's light hit her in the chest, before she is forced to drop the book which landed on the floor and shield her eyes as she is covered in light. Ven was forced to shield his eyes as well, while Aqua's light-covered body suddenly began to become shorter and shorter, or should I say, smaller and smaller until it stopped, and the light faded, returning Aqua to normal.

Or, as normal as her appearence was.

Ven unshielded his eyes, before gasping as at first he couldn't see his friend. She just disappeared.

"Aqua? Where are you?" Ven called out, until he looked down to the floor in half-thougth that he made his friend disappear. But when he did, he gasped again and all thoughts of his friend having vanished was thrown right out of the window. "Aqua?" he asked again.

Aqua, realising that she was okay, unshielded her eyes, blinking to rid the spots that briefly covering her vision. "W-What happened?" She asked. But as she looked around, she gasped in shock, looking around in disbelief. The door way, the halls, even Ven's room, and the book she dropped onto the floor. It was all huge! But then when she looked up in front of her, and saw the shockingly now giant and stunned Ven who gazed down at her, the real shock kicked in.

"I've...I've...I've been shrank!" Aqua screamed. Thankfully, her voice was still the same as when she was normal size. But other than that, now she was no taller than 2/3 inches tall in the height of a mouse. She then realised how this happened and now glared angrily at her friend who caused her to shrink, "VEN! You used a shrinking spell, didn't you!?"

Despite Aqua being no taller than the height of his extended finger or an extended finer-sized doll(maybe an inch taller or two inches shorter), she was still firm, and Ven shrinked back a little in fright and guilt. "I-I'm so sorry, Aqua!" He said. "I was practicing on approving my skills in magic, and, well, the shrinking one got me curious. I was aiming for the plant when you came in and the book said that no one should talk while someone's casting it, and well, I didn't hear you coming until you called me!"

"You burrowed the magic spells book from the Library, didn't you?" Aqua sighed, placing her balled up fists on her sides, still angry, even though she could see that her friend was very apologetic about what just happened. At Ven's confirmed nod, the young now shrunken woman sighed, before asking, "I know that spell, and it's very rare for anyone to use it unless you want to shrink giant enemies. So, which option did you wish for and how long will I be stuck like this?"

"I uh..." Ven scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before reluctantely replied, "I chanted the spell to last for at least the entire day."

"AN ENTIRE DAY!?" Aqua screamed, horrified. It was bad enough that she had shrunk, and she could've handled at least a few hours. But for an entire day being this small for it to wear off? This was going to be a nightmare! How could she or Ven explain this to Eraqus and Terra if they found out what happened?

"A-At least it's not permantely!" Ven pointed out, shaking his hands. "I just wanted to test it out!" Before sighing. "I should've asked for a few hours instead." before asking, "But uh, do you think the Normallaga spell could reverse it?" remembering that it'll reverse the spell if it was permanent.

Aqua shook her head in dismay, replying, "No, it can only work for the permament option. At least that's what I've been taught early in my first training days." Just great. She would have to cope for one whole day of being no taller than, if she calculated right, Ven's extended finger. "Great! What are we going to tell the Master and Terra?" she groaned. Even worse. How was she going to face them in her current height? She can't hide, that would only raise an alarm and cause the two men to think she went missing and Aqua didn't want that to happen.

Ven sighed. It was his fault that he had shrank one of his best friends to this current size for 24 hours and the only way for Aqua to return to normal is for her to wait until tomorrow. Even worse, they'd have to face Master Eraqus and Terra, not to mention explain to them about the accident. Ven was never going to forgive himself about this for the rest of his life. In fact, his thoughts were similiar to Aqua's and he knew that hiding her would only cause the other two to think she went missing and then she'd be in trouble for something that was mainly his fault and not hers.

Which meant that there was only option in this crisis and take the full blame and wait for this to return to normal the next day; Tell them the truth.

"I guess we'll just have to face them. Plus, it's my fault, and I'm sorry." Ven concluded.

As much as she didn't like it, Aqua knew that Ven was right. Plus, she couldn't exactly be angry with him forever. It was an accident, one that he would have to learn to never repeat in the near future. "You're right. I guess we'll go and find the Master and tell him what happened." Aqua sighed.

"Yeah, let's go." Ven replied as he approached Aqua, which, as he walked, his footsteps felt more like a tremor to her, and she fell to the ground since the quakes were too much for her. Aqua landed on her bottom, and had to actually catch her breath once Ven stood towering over her, his shadow nearly engulfing her like darkness.

When Aqua looked up to face her friend again, she gasped in fright as Ven reached out his giant hand which was looming over her. "Ven!?" She shrieked, terrified as she realised that he was about to scoop her up and grasp her like a giant in those giant stories in her fairytale books.

She found herself frozen, her body disobeying and not willing to allow her to get up and make a run for it, or even summon her Keyblade(which she would never do to her friends unless in training). Ven didn't stop what he was doing and as Aqua screamed while shielding her face with her left arm, his hand engulfed her between his palm and his fingers, picking her up as he stood up straight, holding her in his closed up left hand.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." Ven told his shrunken friend gently, as he opened his fingers a little to give the tiny woman a bit more room, before covering his closed up hand with his right one, further making her stuck in now both of his closed up palms.

"Ven! Let me go!" Aqua cried from inside his hands, but by now her voice was muffled from the outside so he couldn't hear her, and all she could do was try and push his hands that kept her trapped in order to free herself, but in her current height, he was too strong. It was like being locked up in a cage.

Bracing himself, and, finding himself feeling giddy in holding his tiny friend in his hand. Not to mention that the very feeling and idea of holding Aqua in the palms of his hands was actually kind of fun...from his point of view anyway. He was certain that it wasn't fun from her point of view. In fact, in Aqua's point of view, she was probably very uncomfortable.

He still felt bad for her, though. Ven braced hismelf for whatever punishment he'd be rechieving from Master Eraqus. Speaking of which, Ven, with Aqua within his hands(which she's still trying to free herself from), arrived in the throne room and found Master Eraqus just stepping away from the pink crystal that was on the wall behind the three thrones when he noticed his youngest pupil approach, and from what the older man could see, the teenager looked like he did something wrong and was feeling very guilty.

"Ventus? What happened?" Eraqus questioned, just as Terra came inside and from the staircase as he then stood on Ven's left. Well, at least that would save Ven and Aqua from having to find their other best friend.

"Hey, Ven. What's in your hand?" Terra asked, curious.

"Well...uh..." Ven began, trying to find the right words on how to explain the situation. This was harder than he thought. "I was...I was practicing on approving on my magic, and...I-I found a shrinking spell in the book that I burrowed."

"Don't tell me..." Eraqus groaned, half-knowing what happened. "You shrank something that you were not meant to, didn't you?"

"Even worse; I shrank some _one_." Ven corrected.

Both men froze. When Ven meant someone, there was only one other person that lived here with all three of them. To further prove the point, Ven slowly opened up his hands, lowering his right hand to his side, while now holding Aqua who breathed a sigh of relief as she sat on the palm of his left hand. But when she looked up, she cringed at the shocked and horrified expressions on both Terra and Eraqus who were both speechless at the young woman's current small size. It was too terrifying for her to have those she lived with towering over her like she just entered a giant's castle.

"Oh man...Aqua!" Terra gapped. It was awkward to be seeing his friend this small, though he suddenly felt his mouth curl up, the sudden urge to laugh began to grow, but he did his best to hold it in.

He wasn't used to seeing Aqua this small, especially since she was the height of Ven's extended finger, which was two inches shorter than _his_ own extended finger.

"Dare I ask why you chose her to shrink?" Eraqus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He knew something like this would happen with Ven sooner than later. On the other hand, he hated to admit it, but wasn't as bad as the time when Terra had accidently put him to sleep for two days, or when Aqua had accidently set a bush in the training grounds on fire on their early training days. As long as he knew how long Aqua was stuck being this small.

"I didn't chose her to shrink, honest!" Ven protested, "I was aiming for the plant in my room, and well..."

"I came to his room at the wrong time and spoke when I should've have." Aqua decided to take pity for her friend and added. "So in a way, I'm half to blame for what Ven did to me."

"And how long will this last?" Eraqus questioned. If it was permament, then it's going to be a headache to find the normallage spell to reverse it and return Aqua back to her normal size.

Ven sighed, and mumbled, "For a day."

24 hours of Aqua being stuck in the size of a tiny doll? How wonderful...if you can understand sarcasm.

"I'm really sorry, Master." Ven apologuised. Aqua gazed up at her blonde-haired friend, still sitting on his palm while having at least made herself a bit more comfortable. Not that she was comfortable at her current size at the moment.

Finally, the Keyblade Master sighed and decided that this wasn't really such a terrible thing to happen. Just inconvinent. "It's alright, Ventus. However, you are not to train with magic for the next few days. Then, after that, once Aqua returns to her normal size, she will teach you the arts of magic until you can learn how to master them yourself. That is all."

"Yes, master." Ven nodded. The punishment wasn't so bad, but he still felt guilty for his actions.

"In the meantime, keep Aqua indoors until she returns to normal." Eraqus added, "We cannot have birds scoop her up for breakfest." he couldn't help but tease a little.

"Master!" Ven and Aqua both gasped, unable to believe the joke, while Terra snickered and was starting to lose his battle in not to laugh.

"In the meantime, be gentle with her, both of you, Ventus and Terra." Eraqus continued, unable to help but now see the funny side of it. "My apologies, Aqua. But I cannot help but see you as adorable. You look just like a toy to play with."

Aqua was annoyed by this and pouted, "It's not funny, Master."

Eraqus chuckled half-heartedly, before saying to his pupils, "Well then, if either of you need me, I will be in my quarters. You will all take today off from training." before leaving the throne room and left the three Keyblade wielders behind.

Once Eraqus was out of sight and out of earsdrop, Terra couldn't help but burst into laughter, saying, "Ven, this the funniest mistake of a beginner I've ever seen!"

"No it's not! Stop laughing!" Aqua yelled, crossing her arms in sheer annoyance. Great, now she was being laughed at due to her height, and being teased in looking like a small doll. She couldn't wait to return to normal tomorrow.

"Actually," Ven began, "Now that I think of it, I actually like Aqua being small. I can hold her in my hands and look at her like this for all the time I want." now that he thought of it, it was really fun to have his friend this tiny. If it wasn't the fact that Aqua disliked this and it was be a real bad thing, he could've tried this again and actually use the permament option to keep the tiny woman this way for as long as he loved-forever even. Or at least until he decided he'd want her back to her normal size.

Aqua by now growled, "Well, don't think you can do this to me again! I am not going to be this small _ever again_ for the rest of my life!" wishing that her friends would just quit in enjoying in having her being this tiny.

"Well," Terra began, cheekily with a fake evil grin, "Since this won't happen again," looking at Ven, and asked, "Can I hold her for a little bit?"

Ven thought about it, while Aqua's eyes widened in horror, the latter having a good idea what Terra meant in 'hold her' in his tone. She hoped Ven would say no, but to her dismay, he cheekily grinned as well, and held her out to him, saying, "I want to hold her again before bedtime."

"D-don't you dare!" Aqua stuttered, attempting to crawl away until she realised that if she fell, it wouldn't be good. Besides, by then it was already too late, as Terra chuckled evilly, before reaching out with his right hand that now loomed over her. "T-Terra! Terra, no!" Aqua screamed.

Terra grasped the helpless tiny woman in his grasp, his fingers caging her lower body and leaving only her upper-half free. He made his grip on his shrunken friend tight so that she couldn't escape, but not too tight for her to be squeezed, though though he squeezed her a bit, bringing her just three inches away from his face. Aqua tried to pull herself free from her giant friend's grasp, but Terra was too strong for her.

"Ah, relax, Aqua." Terra laughed. "This is only for today. It's not like we're gonna keep you like this forever. We're just gonna have fun until then."

"Hey, we can put her in a bird cage for a little bit!" Ven jokingly suggested, "Or even in a toy chest. She can wander around in my room on my shelves!" laughing.

"Or pretend that we're giants and pretend that we eat her?" Terra joked, grinning at so many ideas on how to have fun with their tiny best friend.

Aqua reanewed her attempts to pull herself from Terra's grasp, crying out with a threat, "This isn't funny, guys! I swear if either one of you end up being shrank like me, I'll dress you up in doll clothes from my old toys! Put me down right now!" not believing that either of friends were actually joking. She was terrified at the thought of being trapped like this, then trapped in a bird cage, surrounded by Ven's stuff, and the most terrible part...her friends pretending to be giants and pretend to eat her. What if they accidently eat her for real? What if she ends up swallowed and trapped inside a stomach which would digest her?

Being inside giant hands is scary enough, but to be inside a giant mouth...Aqua would never survive that! Being inside a stomach was even worse!

"I'm kidding, Aqua!" Terra replied, sensing more than seeing the fear from the woman in his grasp. "We're definately not doing what I suggested! One of us might accidently gobble you up and then accidently swallow you."

"Okay, now _that's_ not funny, Terra." Ven cringed. Apparently he didn't find the idea of eating Aqua appealling either while pretending.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I regret thinking that up." Terra finally agreed now that he thought about it more carefully. "I guess I read the BFG story too many times." careful in not mentioning the part where the girl character is gobbled up inside a giant's mouth before being spat back out.

Aqua sighed in relief.

But then Terra grinned again, saying, "But Ven's ideas and your idea of the doll-house sound like good ideas, though."

"So...I guess that means we have our ideas on how to play with her for today?" Ven asked, smiling now.

Now Aqua froze again, horrified. She knew at least one of their ideas was going to happen, which reanewed her attempts to try and pull herself free from Terra's hand, and she was just starting to feel herself being slowly squeezing out, but then he tightened his grip on her, causing her to cry out and lose her grip, before trying her best to righten herself up.

"Not so fast." Terra chuckled. "How else can we have fun with you? Face it, Aqua. You're not getting out of it."

"But we'll be gentle. Promise." Ven added, looming over his tiny friend as he stood next to his other friend.

"But we might still have other ideas before the day goes out." Terra continued, grinning cheekily.

"Oh, you-you two are such children!" Aqua scowled. "Maybe I should shrink the both of you tomorrow and see how _you two like it_!" she threatened glaring at them. She considered the idea to get her revenge on her friends who were now acting as though she really was a toy for them to play with-a living doll.

Ven giggled, "Sorry, Aqua. We just can't help ourselves. You're very cute being this tiny. I find myself wishing you could stay like this forever."

"Like I said-Not happening." Aqua repeated her earlier statement.

Terra shrugged, "Well, let's go get things ready and see if we can find the stuff before bed." before he and Ven began to walk to begin their search...for a bird cage and Aqua's old toys to have fun in the new game they invented. He still grasped Aqua in his hand while holding her in front of him as he walked with Ven.

She noticed this and tried to squirm herself free while her friend carried her in his grasp like this, before she deadpanned, "You could at least not grasp me like this while you're walking, Terra."

"Sorry, but the fun starts now." Terra grinned. "I really like holding you like this, you know. I used to have dreams of holding you in my hands after reading the BFG story." as he gazed at his tiny friend who sighed. To think that those dreams actually came true and more fun than he actually thought.

Ven sighed, still a bit guilty for having shrank Aqua, but at the same time, he couldn't help himself but have the time of his life having her like this. Though he had to admit, he wouldn't want to shrink her again to upset her, but the idea of having her small was really fun.

Maybe he could find a way to make them both happy.

* * *

It took the two boys half an hour to locate a bird-cage which was used for injured birds they and Aqua might find to restore back to full health, but eventually, the trio found it, and returned to Ven's room to begin their several hour game. Ven placed the cage onto his desk, before opening the small gate, and just to add in on the fun, placed a small bowl of raisins and small cup of water inside it, smiling. He then moved away slightly as Terra approached it, before grinning at the nervous Aqua who fidgeted in his grasp again. She was not looking forward to this.

"Here you go, little blue-bird." Terra teased. "Your new temporely home."

"You guys are actually serious." Aqua groaned. She braced herself as Terra extended his arm into the cage, before finally he gently puts her down onto the cage's floor where she sat, releasing her from his grasp. While Aqua was relieved to finally be free from her friends' giant hands after a good hour, she groaned again as Terra withdrew his hand from the cage, before closing the gate, and then locked it with a padlock, trapping her inside the birdcage.

Just then, she gasped in fright and surprise as Terra grabbed hold of the handle on top of the cage, picking it up with Aqua inside, and then he carefully carried it to one corner of Ven's room. Ven by the time replaced his ceiling ornament from the hook on the ceiling, laughing teasingly as Terra then hanged the cage onto the hook carefully before letting go. The cage wobbled a bit due to now being hanged by the ceiling, in which Aqua nearly went sliding in her temporely prison before it settled down.

"Guys! What are you doing!?" Aqua shouted as she stood up and carefully ran towards the cage bars, gripping two of them as she glared down at her friends who laughed and then high-fived like small children. Being stuck in a birdcage was bad enough, but to be trapped inside it while it hanged from Ven's ceiling? Were they planning to use the shrinking spell to actually keep her small permantely!?

Both boys pretended to ignore her and Terra teasingly cooed, "Aww! Look at the tiny blue bird, Ven. Isn't she beautiful?"

"I bet she likes it up there." Ven teased in return. "It'll give her up to get used to being high so when she recovers she can fly again." before he and Terra bursted into laughter. He calmed down a little and finally replied to Aqua, "Can't help ourselves, Aqua. Like we told you before, you are cute being that small!"

"Don't worry," Terra assured, "You're not going to be in there for long. Just until we want to move on to the next part of our game."

"What game?" Aqua questioned, annoyed before sighing, and asked sarcastically, "The _'Let's play with tiny Aqua'_ game?" though that was pretty much was their game actually was, now that she thought about it. Her glare cooled off and she groaned again. She glanced at the clock on Ven's window sil and mentally groaned in dismay that it was only 11:30AM in the late morning. Ven must've shrank her around 10:30AM, which meant that she had been this small for only an hour.

Just one hour and already Aqua wanted to return to her normal size. The only good thing about today was that Master Eraqus decided to give them a day off due to what happened. The bad thing was that she had another several hours before the spell wears off. A grand total of 23 hours of being trapped in this size. Even worse, she wasn't getting out of this cage until Ven and Terra got bored in having her hanging in the birdcage, which she hoped wouldn't be long, but by the expressions on their faces, told her that she was gonna be imprisoned like this for a while.

"Hey, I'm feeling hungry." Terra spoke up.

"Yeah, me too." Ven agreed after feeling his stomach rumble that demanded for food.

"Let's go get something to eat." Terra suggested, moving to leave the room, with Ven right behind him.

"Hey! Are you two just leaving me here?" Aqua cried out, her eyes widening. She couldn't believe they were actually leaving her trapped in the birdcage that was hanging from the ceiling!

"Don't worry, we're coming back." Terra promised.

"Oh, before I forget." Ven then went back to his desk and opened up the top drawer, looking for something until he found what he was looking for and grinned. He pulled out a camera, which made Aqua groan in dismay. "Hey, Terra! Could you go stand next to the birdcage with Aqua in it?" he called.

"Can I take a photo of you next to her too afterwards?" Terra questioned.

' _I really wish the normalaga spell would reverse the whole day option too._ ' Aqua thought miserably to herself, as Terra moved to stand next to the cage and he softly chuckled as he gazed up at her shrunken appearence locked up like a small bird.

"Smile!" Ven told his friends, taking a picture, and a photo from his camera slid out. He took it out and grinned with a smiling Terra standing next to the dismayed tiny Aqua locked inside the birdcage. "We'll be having so many photos of Aqua being small before the end of the day!" he said happily.

"This is going to be a long day." Aqua said to herself, sinking to her knees and letting go of the bars, knowing that she was trapped in here until her friends release her. She forced herself to stand when Terra told her to since she had to have her photo taken again, this time when a grinning Ven who stood on a chair next to the cage and placed an arm on top of it, gripping it, which was much too close to Aqua's liking.

After that, Terra then said, "Okay, let's go get some food. I'm starving."

"'Kay!" Ven replied, before climbing down from the chair, and waved at Aqua, saying, "We'll be back." before following Terra out the door and down the hall, leaving her in the birdcage for who knows how long. In defeat, she slumped to the cage's floor and turned around to lean her back against the bars, staring at the ceiling which she was also staring at the bar-ceiling in her temporarly prison.

Aqua then drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, feeling like this will be more than just one day of being small. She couldn't blame her friends for being unable to resist in wanting to torment her in her current size, and it would've been fun if she had the magic to shrink and unshrunk at will, or at least had the power to unshrink herself when someone else had accidently shrank her, then it wouldn't have been so bad. But being trapped at this size for 24 hours and being played with like she was a doll, especially with the way her friends had grasped her in their giant hands was terrifying, or when they had decided to pretend she was a bird and locked her up in a birdcage like this, then hanging it onto a ceiling.

That was just the beginning of it. They still planned on having her on Ven's shelf with all of his items, and then having Aqua in one of her old toy doll houses she kept since she was a child, and who knows what else they had in mind.

* * *

She didn't remember falling asleep in the cage, but when Aqua woke up, she was awoken by the sound of tapping against the cage metal bars. When she looked up, she nearly screamed out in fright until she remembered that Ven had accidently shrank her and she sighed. Terra had been tapping the cage with a grin, and to her surprise, he was holding the cage again. He must've taken it from the ceiling, because Ven was now replacing his onument back ont othe hook.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Terra teased, as he carried the cage with the tiny Aqua still locked inside it, before placing it back onto Ven's desk. "Sorry that we took longer than we intended."

"I don't even remember falling asleep, to be honest." Aqua shrugged, sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, we sorta went into your room and it took us a while to find your doll house..." Ven grinned as he gestured at what was now on his bed, which as Aqua looked, she saw her old blue toy doll house which would fit her current size, along with some doll clothes. To her confusion, though, was another toy she didn't recongise-it looked like a toy dinosaur that was the size of Ven's arm. An action figure that it's mouth can open and close. Suddenly she had a bad feeling about this.

"But when we did, I thought of another idea to fill out the day." Terra continued for the teen. "Since it would be a bad idea for one of us to put you in our mouths, I remembered my old Godzilla figurine and decided that since the stomach part can open up after something is placed into it's mouth that can be swallowed, we've decided to pretend it's a T-Rex and let my toy _eat you._ "

Aqua groaned at this and placed her face into her hands, shaking her head as she mumbled, "I don't believe this!" Great, just great! Despite that she was thankful that she wasn't going to be gobbled up in either of her friends' mouths, she wasn't looking forward in the game of the action figure pretending to _eat_ her.

"But first things first-an adventure on my shelf!" Ven gleed as he unlocked the birdcage's door before opening it, and reached out to his tiny friend, and much to Aqua's dismay, she was once again scooped up and to add to everything else, Ven decided to mimick Terra's earlier treatment towards her and grasped her with his fingers wrapped around the lower part of her body. "You know, since this morning while I first carried you, I've always wanted to hold you like this, Aqua. You feel very nice in just one touch on your entire body."

The blue-haired woman, not liking the feeling of this again, tried to pull herself free from her friend's giant grasp, but both Ven and Terra were much too strong for Aqua in her current size. Oh yes, she was definately going to shrink both of them once she returns to her normal size tomorrow. Aqua sighed while Ven carried her to his shelf where his things like the strange mask and such sat, before he said with a grin, "Here you go, Aqua! Enjoy exploring the new world." as he gently sets her down onto the shelf and releasing her, before withdrawing his hand away.

Aqua gazed up at her giant friends who stood there, grinning. Sighing, Aqua walked on the shelf, getting closer looks at the things she would normally hold in her hands. But since she was the size of Ven's extended finger, she could only touch them in wonder, and she had to admit, it was fasinating to go behind the mask, behind the light-post, even the toy shark with it's mouth opened she never questioned about. It looked moveable, but she never had the curiosity in finding out what it actually does.

The young tiny woman found herself curious. She thought that she should be okay in venturing inside the mouth of a toy shark, believing that it wouldn't gobble her up like either Terra's Godzilla action figure or either of her friends would've. ' _I guess it wouldn't hurt._ ' Aqua thought, not realising that Ven and Terra were trying to hold in their laughter behind her.

But Aqua failed to realise, when she attempted to step inside, she accidently tripped on one of the fake plastic bottom teeth of the toy shark which was 7 times bigger than her, and the tooth bent back by her force, and instantly, the toy's mouth slammed shut, with it's un-noticable speaker from it's battery making a fizzled, "Gulp!" seconds later. Ven and Terra both laughed before the former picked up his closed-mouthed toy shark with Aqua inside it, petting it along with Terra.

When Aqua recovered, she gasped when she found herself in the dark inside the toy shark's mouth which had closed, having trapped her inside and she quickly realised what the toy actually does and screamed out, "Ven! Terra! You planned on having be eaten by toys twice today!?"

"At least we're not the ones gulping you inside _our_ mouths!" Terra pointed out while laughing.

"Sorry, Aqua. I only just remembered about what my shark can do when Terra mentioned his godzilla toy." Ven giggled as he held his toy shark in both of his hands, grinning at the face of the toy that had just gobbled up his shrunken friend. He decided to have more fun and opened and closed the shark's mouth several times as Aqua just sat on the plastic tongue, and he made fake, "Num! Num! Num! Num!" noises repeatedly as though it was the shark chewing her up.

Aqua shivered, trying to rid the images of being inside a real giant mouth, before her friends decided to take pity of her, and Ven opened up the toy's mouth and kept it open, before he placed the toy onto his bed, which allowed her to stand up and run out before it could _eat_ her again. She stood on the surprisingly very soft blanket and mattress of the bed, while Ven puts the toy back onto the shelf, before he rejoined Terra and the two boys loomed over their tiny friend once more.

"I think I'd rather wait before going to Godzilla again, and just play dress up inside my dollhouse." Aqua spoke, turning to gaze at her now giant doll house, only for Terra to suddenly pick her up, this time having her sit on his palm much to her surprise as she had been caught off-guard again, and had raised her to chest level.

"Sorry Aqua, but Godzilla comes first." Terra teased, grinning along with Ven, while Aqua moaned at this. He then carried her to the lizard-figurine, opening it's mouth with a switch on the back of it's head, and said, "T-Rex chow time!" jokingly.

"Aqua-flavoured ice cream!" Ven jokingly added.

"Wait-Aah!" Aqua screamed as she was shoved right into the toy's mouth, before Terra slammed it shut. He then tilted the figurine's head back, pushing a button on it's throat, in which inside the mouth, Aqua was tipped and slid right into the fake throat as she screamed and slid right into the toy's dark plastic belly in the darkness, while the throat then closed and Terra positioned the head back to staring ahead.

Ven had then closed his bedroom door, snickering cheekily, before saying to Terra in a half-whisper, "This should keep the Master from hearing us."

"Good idea, Ven!" Terra praised as his friend returned to his side, both of then kneeling, and he held the toy's back with his hand, grinning, "And the dinosaur has ate a young woman."

"Just like in a horror movie." Ven added, giggling as Terra moved the toy slowly forward and tilting it slightly from side to side as though it was moving on it's own, with Aqua trapped inside the toy's stomach, and he made soft but deep growling noises to mimick the godzilla toy.

Inside the plastic stomach, Aqua shifted from side to side as she realised one of her friends was moving the action figure. She sighed again. Ven and Terra really are such children if they could do something childish like this, especially when she herself was now tiny-toy sized. Eventually, it stopped, and Terra pushed a button on the toy's side, and the plastic belly opened up. Aqua flinched as the light nearly blinded her, before she knew it, Terra gasped her in his hand once more, taking her out of the toy and had her lying on the palm of his left hand as he and Ven gazed at her.

"Having fun being this small, Aqua?" Terra teased.

"Not really." Aqua replied.

"Yeah, I guess we went too far." Ven thought, and Terra nodded in agreement. Both had to admit that they were feeling bad now for having taken things too far with their friend, and both of them shrugged apologetically while mumbling, "Sorry."

The young shrunken woman sighed, before smiling and shrugged in return, saying, "It's okay. I guess I'm scared. I just can't wait to return to my normal size."

"Fair enough." Terra thought. "I guess we're just treating today as though it was Halloween or something."

"But see you like this is just so much fun, we can't help ourselves." Ven added. "Sorry that I messed up the shrinking spell, Aqua."

Aqua giggled, "Well, I have to admit, when I first tried the shrinking spell, I shrank a tree by accident and since then, I sort of wondered what it would be like being small, but at the same time, I told myself that it was just going to be a scary experience. Turns out I was right."

"Well, I guess you'd better brace yourself, because the fun's not over yet." Terra chuckled, before he reached out and once again grasped Aqua(who was once again caught off-guard) by her lower-half of her body with his left hand, his fingers wrapped tightly around her and he brought her just inches from his face. "Scary?"

" _Very scary!_ " Aqua replied, shivering. How many times must she be held in her friends' giant hands like this?

"We could make a horror movie out of this." Ven laughed, "Now where did I put that video camera?" as he looked around his room.

Despite feeling scared, Aqua couldn't help but come up with a slight idea of her own, and suggested, "We could use my doll house and all of my dolls if you guys want to make a horror movie." actually starting to think that this was sort of fun...as long as it wasn't taken too far again.

The boys thought it was a great idea. So, after Ven found his video camera, he then picked up Aqua's doll house and carried both out of his room, with Terra, still holding Aqua in his grasp, followed towards Aqua's room where her other toys were held in the closest.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

For the rest of the day, they played with Aqua's things, made a short movie with Ven's video camera, continuously holding the shrunken girl in their hands, had her sit on their shoulders, or on the palm of their hands, until it was time for dinner, though Eraqus understood that the three friends decided to have breakfest cereal and eat in Terra's bedroom since he had a large desk. Terra actually used the shrinking spell to shrink Aqua's favorite cereal, bowl and spoon to her current size so that she could have something to eat as well.

Once Aqua was finished, she stood up and placed her dishes onto the desk which would return to normal size in a few hours, while she still had to wait until tomorrow morning to return to her normal size. Terra had put his spoon onto the desk while teasing Ven about the younger boy's eating habits, causing the two to bicker while laughing.

"Hey, Terra-Whoa!" Aqua began as she began to approach to get closer, only to not look where she was going and tripped onto the spoon, landing into the scoop part of it. As she recovered, however, Terra, still gazing at Ven and not seeing that Aqua was now in his spoon, picked it up and lifted it towards the bowl where she slipped off in alarm and she landed into the bowl of milk and ceral with a sploosh.

Aqua quickly resurfaced, coughing and spluttering, only for her and some of the cerel to be scooped up back into the spoon, and to her horror, the still unaware Terra drew the spoon right towards his mouth and she screamed, "Terra!"

Thankfully Ven noticed and he cried out, "Terra, wait!" but it was already too late as he could only watch in horror as Terra, by the time he noticed Aqua's cry and Ven's warning, had shoved the spoon with the screaming Aqua and some of the ceral into his wide-opened gob and closed it shut, sliding the spoon out of his mouth with the absence of both the ceral and Aqua.

"Hm?" Terra blinked, confused at first at what Ven looked horrified about, until he noticed something odd about the part of the ceral he just put into his mouth, and unknowingly used his tongue to push and taste Aqua who, terrified out of her mind, was shoved and moved inside the giant mouth of her friend.

"You...you just ate Aqua." Ven muttered. "She's inside your mouth!"

The words kicked in hard, and as Terra looked at the table only to find the shrunken woman missing, the real horror smacked him hard the face as he realised the reason why the ceral tasted a bit fleshy, metal and material, and why as he stopped something inside his mouth was moving, as though it was alive. He had just gobbled up Aqua!

As soon as he realised this, Terra looked for something to save his friend, until he found a napkin and curled it up like a pillow in his hands, and immediately spat Aqua right out and she landed in the napkin and his hands. She coughed and panted, shivering and cringing at the thought of just how close she had become in being chewed into pieces and then swallowed up right into Terra's stomach.

"Aqua! I'm so sorry!" Terra gasped, still horrified at his near fatal mistake, cupping his shrunken friend ins his hands.

"Are you okay?" Ven asked, worriedly.

Aqua nodded shakingly. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. It was my fault that I wasn't looking where I was going. I tripped and fell into the spoon while I should've just waited."

She was still shaken of the experience of being inside a real giant mouth, the feeling of the real mouth walls and the tongue tasting her. She was going to be having nightmares for a while.

"L-let's get you cleaned up and then to bed. I don't want a repeat of just now." Terra suggested, carefully carrying Aqua in his hands and to the bathroom. Ven followed, still shaken himself. Being nearly swallowed up while being small must've terrified Aqua so much, and that it was the worst thing that happened to her today.

Having Aqua this small was fun, yes, but both of them decided that it would never happen again if they could help it.

* * *

Once Aqua was bathed and her clothes cleaned and then dried since her doll clothes would be in shreds when she returns to her normal size, Terra carried her into her room and gently placed her onto her bed since it was nearing 10:00PM in the middle of the night.

"I'm really sorry, Aqua." Terra apologuised again.

"Me too." Ven added.

Aqua smiled, and shook her head to her friends, saying, "It's okay. We'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen again-you know, me being nearly eaten for real part." or shrinking down to size in the near future, unless one of them makes the same mistake like what happened to her today.

"Well, anyway...goodnight." Terra muttered, before turning and left.

"Night, Aqua." Ven waved gently, before leaving as well.

"Night, guys." Aqua called up. They closed the door behind them, leaving Aqua on her own. She sighed, before curling up on her side on her enourmous bed. She had to admit that today was somewhat fun, but the nearly being swallowed up part was absolutely terrifying. She just hoped she wasn't going to get nightmares about that experience.

Her thoughts drifted away as she instantly fell asleep five minutes later.

* * *

The shin shined so brightly in her face that Aqua moaned and unconsciously grabbed hold of her pillow from her bed and covered her face with it to block out the sunlight. But the instant she did, memories of her experience of being shrunk returned to her and she sat up in surprise, looking at her pillow...

It was normal sized, in her hands. The young woman looked around and found that everyone around her were not massive. She swinged her legs over her bed and her feet touched the floor. Her hands touched the matress and blanket of her bed. Aqua stood up and found that her desk was normal too, and the clock said 10:34AM in the morning.

This was enough to make her realise what happened. She returned to normal size!

"Oh thank goodness!" Aqua said with feeling, before giddly raced through the hallway, and nearly bumped into Terra and Ven who both arrived to check up on her. When the three of them recovered, the boys saw their friend back to normal size and they cheered happily.

"Aqua! You're back to normal!" Ven cried out happily.

"What a relief!" Terra agreed.

"I know, right?" Aqua replied, before she and her friends all formed in a group hug, laughing happily, while Eraqus noticed from around the corner and smiled, relieved that his female pupil was back to normal as well.

* * *

A week later, the three of them took a break from practicing, and sat on the edge of the cliff, gazing at the mountains in the distance.

It wasn't until Terra asked, "Hey, Aqua? What was it really like, to be shrunk?"

Aqua thought about the question, before answering, "Well, it was scary, but at the same time,..." shrugging as she admitted, "I guess I wouldn't mind on being that small again."

"Really?" Ven and Terra both asked, confused.

She then giggled and said, "But first I'm gonna shrink both of you at some point to let you see what it's really like before either of you decide to shrink me again!"

"Fair enough." Ven and Terra both replied, before they and Aqua laughed with smiles.

Maybe Aqua will end up shrinking again. But not any time soon.

The End.

 **A/N: Shrinking story one has ended, though there are others in this random-story to come, and maybe a mini sequel to this chapter might come to play, if either of you guys like this so far. It's entirely up to you. This one was longer than I expected, but hey, I was having fun with this chapter.  
**


	2. Story 2-1: Aqua's punishment-Shrinking

_**Shrinking Aqua Stories.**_

 **Author's note: The waited sequel to chapter(story)1 is finally here. I've deleted the last two chapters to make this one and other parts of this story(chapter) second, third and possibly fourth chapters and will repost the others someday. (I just wish I had the 3D photoshop or whatever you call it to make art of KH characters like other people do in Deviantart so I could create a small Aqua in these scenes.)**

 **I do not own Aqua or the rest of Kingdom Hearts. Those rights belong to both Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

Story 2-1: Aqua's Punishment-Shrinking.

"Ugh, finally!" Ven groaned as he and Terra both stretched out their arms and backs as they stood in Aqua's room, with the said room's resident giggling as she sorted out photos and putting her old toys away after playing them. And for good reason.

"I get why Aqua was serious about doing the same thing to us as we did to her, but twice in one week? That's a bit overkill if you ask me." Terra groaned in agreement.

Four months after Ven's accident in shrinking Aqua, the young woman decided that, after practicing on mastering the shrinking spells with her friends, and finding the Normallaga spell to reverse the permament option, that she would shrink her two friends to get them to see what it was like for them. For one day, they could handle. She had them play dress up in her doll clothes, cooing at them as though they were babies, feeding them mashed up food, all sorts of things a girl could do.

Unfortunately, like what her friends did to her, she couldn't help herself, and two days after the first torture, she shrunk them again to repeat Monday's episode. It was now Friday, and on top of that, she had taken photos with her two friends in doll clothes. Even worse, Eraqus decided that using the shrinking spell around the castle on their time off or a month break was a thing they could use whenever they liked on each other, as long as there was no harm in it. It was their month off now, so Aqua decided to use this oppitunity to get her little revenge, but sort of went too far and decided to do it twice.

"I can hear you, you know." Aqua said as she stood up, grinning as she gazed at the photos she took when Ven's camera. "You boys look so cute dressing up like dolls."

When the two got a look at the photos, Ven and Terra both groaned at the photo of themselves not only shrunk for the second time this week, but also in doll clothes. In the photo, Ven was dressed in a green dress, while Terra was dressed in a pink poofy dress, both of them having bows in their hair. If anything, both boys looked absolutely ridiculous.

"I look like a pink marshmellow." Terra cringed.

"I look like a leaf." Ven shivered. He decided, then and now that he'd never dress up in girls clothes ever, _ever_ again.

Aqua rolled her eyes and told her now normal-sized friends, "Oh, come on, you two! Don't be such babies. At least I didn't lock you boys up in a cage or feed you to toys, and I only held you in my palms."

"Yeah, but playing tea-party in dresses was a nightmare." Terra pointed out, in a tone that said, ' _You'd better watch out._ '

"There is nothing wrong in having a tea party." Aqua pouted. "I used to play tea-party with my mother when I was five years old." as she placed her hands on her hips.

Terra shook his head, muttering, "Oy, sometimes you _are_ such a girl."

"Hey! What do you mean ' _sometimes_ '?" Aqua questioned.

"I don't mind having tea, as long as I don't have to wear a dress." Ven admitted, "Besides, I like cupcakes."

This made all three of them actually all burst into laughter, even though Ven, being a teenager and possibly didn't remember his own parents, was naive when it came to tea parties and girly games that little young girls tend to always play a lot.

* * *

An hour later found Ven and Terra outside in the training grounds, training in their spare them since they didn't want to spend an entire month just doing nothing all the time. Aqua was inside reading a book since she trained early this morning before deciding to shrink both of them for a few hours again. It's been an hour since they returned to normal and, despite that they loved their friend so much, they thought it was a bit unfair that they were shrunk twice while Ven, even though it had been an accident four months ago, had shrank Aqua only once for 24 hours.

Even though neither of the boys wanted a repeat of Terra having gobbled up Aqua or go too overboard, now since she had shrank them twice, their previous pleasures of keeping her small returned in full force.

"We need to do something about this." Terra stated as he blocked Ven's strike, causing the latter to leap back.

"Yeah, but, how do we do that though?" Ven sighed. "A few hours of having her small seems unfair, especially when she had us dress up like that twice in one week."

That's when Terra got a marvelous idea at his younger friend's sentence. He stood up from his stance and actually grinned. "Ven...you just gave me a great idea in how to give Aqua punishment for what she did to us."

Ven flinched, a little bit scared on the rather scary grin his friend had on his face. He was beginning to get worried about what Terra had in mind, and what ' _great_ _idea_ ' he was talking about in punishing Aqua for what she did to them. "Um...how, exactly?" the blonde-haired boy asked.

The older teen leaned over to his friend's ear and whispered something, and once he was finished, Ven suddenly grinned now himself, before giving Terra a high-five, before both of them chuckled.

All they had to do now was get permission from Master Eraqus.

* * *

The next day, when Aqua was requested by Master Eraqus to meet him in the throne room, she obeyed while wondering what he needed to talk to her about. When she arrived, she noticed a look of disappointment on his expression even as she stood in attention before her master. Ven and Terra weren't there, or so she thought. Little did she know was that her best friends were hiding behind two of the thrones behind Master Eraqus, smirking away.

"You wished to see me, Master?" Aqua questioned formerly.

"Yes, Aqua." Eraqus began, "I am to understand that you remember four months ago when Ventus had accidently shrank you, yes?"

"Yes."

"Am I also to understand that, since your friends played with you all day, you decided to return the favor?" He questioned again. She nodded to confirm it, but then he continued, "However, you also shrank them not only once but twice this week."

Aqua felt her heart nearly plummet to her stomach, and she, feeling nervous now, hesitatedly nodded.

Eraqus nodded in return, before gesturing his left arm out, and as if on cue, Terra and Ven approached from the thrones and now stood beside the master, much to Aqua's confusion. "I will be visiting one world for a month while the three of you are left here for that period of time. However, to be fair to Terra and Ventus, I have agreed to give them permission to treat you as they did months ago."

"M-master? You don't mean...!" Aqua gasped, suddenly getting an idea on where this was about to go.

"That's right, Aqua." Eraqus confirmed, "Your punishment..." he paused a few moments, until he smirked and grinned, concluding, "Is shrinking!"

Aqua nearly shrieked, but forced herself not to...at least not yet. She was probably saving it for the worst part that was going to happen to her. She should've known that both Ven and Terra wanted to get their revenge since she only shrank once. Memories of what happened to her came back in full force, and to think that it was going to happen again. Except this time, this it not an accident. Her friends were going to shrink her on purpose.

"Terra, do as you must." Eraqus proceeded.

Terra nodded, before walking down the steps and towards Aqua who stepped back, as though she was thinking about running for her life and for her normal height. He stopped just five feet away from her, in which she suddenly stopped as though her body was following his command. He summoned his Keyblade, and grinned.

"Sorry, Aqua." Terra said, as he aimed his Keyblade at his friend. "But you have to go through the punishment."

' _I can't believe this is happening!_ ' Aqua panicked in her mind. She hoped it wasn't going to be for long and hoped it would only be for at least a few hours or a day like last time.

Sadly, her hopes were dashed.

Terra concentrated and chanted, "Smallaga-" he then suddenly grinned wider and said his wish, "-Permamently!"

"WHAT!?" Aqua shrieked, just as the spell from Terra's Keyblade shot out, and she found herself frozen in fear as the light once again hit her in the chest, and like before, covered her body in light and forcing Aqua to shield her eyes with her arms as she screamed before she began to shrink down to size, shrinking smaller and smaller until finally, the light faded and Aqua had now returned to her shrunken height, only the same height as Ven's extended finger.

Only this time, to Aqua's horror, it was permament. The only good thing was that it can be reversed by the Normalaga spell. But who knows how long she was actually going to be this small.

Terra, once the spell was complete, desummoned the Keyblade before approaching his now shrunken friend. His steps to her were worse than Ven's and she fell onto her bottom at the first two steps before he loomed and towered over her. Aqua then gasped as she saw Terra reach out to her with his right hand that now loomed over her, and she did her best to shield herself, but his hand engulfed her as he grasped and picked her up. He then brought it to chest level as he stood up straight and opened his hand, allowing Aqua to at least sit on his palm.

"I really love seeing you like this." Terra teased. He then turned and walked back towards Eraqus and Ven while carrying Aqua in his hand.

Aqua groaned, before gazing up at Eraqus once she and Terra were with him and Ven, and she asked, "Master, why the permament option?"

"Because Terra and Ventus requested permission to keep you like this for as long as they like." Eraqus answered.

"Define how long." Aqua hesitated.

Ven shrugged sheepishly as he answered for the master, "A week or two...maybe even a month. I hid the book on the reversed spell."

"Who knows?" Eraqus continued teasingly which was rare for him, "Perhaps even years. You really are like a little doll, Aqua. Perhaps we definately should keep you this way... _forever_." chuckling along with Terra and Ven.

The young shrunken woman's eyes widened in shock and horror. She really should've known better than to shrink her friends twice. Besides, she wasn't even ready to allow herself to be shrank again yet. Now she didn't have a choice in that matter and worse, even the master possibly wanted her to stay this way for as long as they liked...forever even, if they were serious, and she couldn't help but feel that _they are very serious_.

"I didn't hold her the last time, and I really should before I leave." Eraqus thought, "Terra, give her to me."

Aqua gasped, as Terra did as he was told, handing her over to the older man who thanked him. She shrank back to avoid her master's hand that now loomed over her. Like what Terra and Ven did to her before, Eraqus grasped her by the lower half of her body and left her upper half and her arms free, his fingers wrapped around her body. He held her close to his face from eye to giant eye.

As Aqua wriggled and squirmed while trying to pull herself out of his grasp, Eraqus couldn't help but feel the pleasure and very good feeling of holding a tiny human in his hand, that he even fingered her with his other hand, petting her like a pet.

"Well, I have to admit, this is actually very delightful. It's no wonder you friends enjoy having you so small like this so much. If it weren't for the fact that I feel guilty in holding you like this and you wouldn't be this uncomfortable, I would definately allow them to keep you like this for all eternity." He said, grinning almost evilly, before grasping her in both hands. He chuckled, "In fact, I will."

"M-Master?" Aqua quivered.

Even Ven and Terra were surprised by Eraqus's words, though they could hear the joke in it, but at the same time, the master was actually serious. "From this day forward from now on and as long as we like, if either one of us over-due the treatment of being keeping another shrank, mainly Aqua, she will remain like this until we deem her fit to return to her normal size. Same goes for all of us. Until then, Aqua is rightfully ours to keep in her now permament size until we wish for her to return to normal size." as he held up his hand with Aqua still grasped in the air.

"This is a dream...this is a horrible nightmare!" Aqua panicked as she reanewed her attempts to free herself. She couldn't believe this was happening. They really are going to keep her this small for all eternity for as long as they loved. Even worse, this was going to be her permament ' _normal_ ' size from now on.

"Then again, I'm getting carried away." Eraqus suddenly chuckled as he lowered his arm, and then handed Aqua to Ven who cupped her in both of his hands, keeping her cupped so that she won't escape. "I was half-joking. But we could do this daily on your months off if we feel like it."

Aqua nearly breathed out a sigh of relief. Half of joke was better than nothing. At least they'll allow her to return to normal size. This was a new punishment regime that was going to go back and forth from now on between all four of them...well, three of them since Eraqus is their master and would probably even refuse to be shrank.

"Well, I'm off. You three behave yourselves. I will see you in a month." Eraqus concluded, and at the three apprentinces nods, he also added, "Do not over do it. And Aqua, you were sastifying to touch. I trust you will learn your lesson. Otherwise, you will stay like this for all eternity...or until I feel you fit to return to your normal size."

"Yes, Master." Aqua nodded.

"Same goes to the two of you."

"Yes, Master." Ven and Terra nodded.

With that, Eraqus nodded them a farewell, before turning and left. Once they heard the doors opened and close to outside, the boys laughed before gazing at the now permamently tiny Aqua who moaned in dismay. They really loved having her this small. She just hoped this wasn't going to be for a month and only for a week or even just two days.

"I promise I will never shrink you guys again!" Aqua cried out. "Please! You can't keep me like this!"

"Maybe not," Terra shrugged, "But this is what you get for having us dressed up in dresses and having a tea party. So now," he chuckled as Ven grinned cheekily and closed up his hands, latching his fingers tightly together and keeping Aqua trapped in an air-bubble in his hands while she shrieked.

"We _can_ and we _will_ keep you like _this_!" Ven concluded. "Because like I said, I hid the book on the Normalaga, so you can't go and find it. So when we're ready to return you to normal, we'll let you know." while he felt the tiny woman try to push his fingers, but she was unable to, which made him tighten the latch on his fingers.

"Face it, Aqua." Terra smirked. "You're stuck like this, and as long as you're small, you belong to us."

"This is my punishment for what I did to you guys, because I did it twice." Aqua sighed as she was stuck in the darkness of Ven's grasp. She really is trapped like this now for all eternity, or until her friends and master return her to her normal height. Unilt then, they all _**want**_ her to remain this way.

Ven and Terra both then walked towards the halls to their rooms, as Terra then asked, "So, what should we do first with Aqua today?"

Ven thought about it as he continued to hold Aqua in his grasp while she groaned, listening to the conversation between her two friends. He then snickered and then said, "How about we keep her in the birdcage as our new pet?" teasingly adding as he opened his hands before grasping Aqua around her lower-half of her body, "I've always wanted a blue bird for a pet."

"Excellent idea, Ventus!" Terra chuckled. He grinned evilly at Aqua and said, "Welcome back, little blue-bird. You really loved your temporaly home, didn't you?" teasingly.

"Not the birdcage!" Aqua cried out in dismay. Great. She was going to be locked up in the birdcage again. This was going to be a repeat of last time.

"Even better." Ven added as he drew her to his face with a playful evil grin, "It will be your permament home!" laughing away along with Terra as they once again searched for the birdcage to put their tiny friend in and keep her inside this time. "Besides, it's getting pretty late. We still have lots to do with you in days to come, starting tomorrow!"

Terra looked out and noticed that the sun had set and that the moon was coming up. "You're right. So, that means, Aqua, that we are going to keep you in your new permament home."

"Not in a million years." Aqua told her friends firmly. "At least let me sleep in my doll-house! Now let me go!" continuing to try and free herself. She refused to be locked up in a cage for the rest of her life if they really were going to keep her as a pet.

"Okay, okay." Terra held his hands up in defeat, before grinning and added, "But we going to keep you in that cage for one or two nights, then. Maybe a week."

"One night." Aqua sighed in defeat with a groan, placing her face in her hands and shook her head.

Ven cheered in glee, "Yes! One night it is! Let's go find it!" as he raised his hand with Aqua in his grasp in the air while she yelped in fright. Terra then grabbed hold of his wrist which made the boy let go of Aqua who screamed as she began to fall, only for Terra to catch her in his right hand, grasping her with his fingers trapping her in his grasp while he let go of the protesting Ven's wrist and drew the shrunken woman towards him.

"I get to hold her and put her in the cage like last time." Terra smirked, opening his palm and looked squarely at the small woman who now layed on his palm, then he grasped her around her waist once more, this time her arms firmly at her sides, making her less likely to escape. "I just _love_ holding you like this, Aqua. If I had my way, I would never let you go. I want to keep you like this, forever, for all eternity."

"If you want to keep me small for all eternity, why not just make a doll of me so I wouldn't be like this?" Aqua suggested in annoyance as she managed to at least free her arms, and began to feel herself sliding free until Terra tightened his grip so she would remain trapped in his grasp until he was ready to let her go.

Terra shrugged as he and Ven arrived in a room where they kept the birdcage and said, "Not a bad idea. It's not the same as holding you, a living person having shrunk down to the size of my thumb, but it's better than nothing until I want to shrink you again when I feel like it. If you let me."

"I'll think about it." Aqua replied eventually as Ven had quickly found the cage where he last put it after last time.

The trio then arrived in Aqua's room, much to her confusion, until she realised that Ven was taking out the hand-made bed she made when she was a seven year old girl with foam to use as a mattress, a blanket, a pillow made from fluffing from a real pillow, the bed frame made out of wood with type to hold it together from her doll house. The trio then returned to Ven's room as the boy then placed the cage onto his desk once more. He opened the door and placed Aqua's toy bed onto the floor of the cage, before moving away slightly.

This allowed the gleeful Terra to tease once more, "Here you go, little blue-bird. Back where you belong!" as he chuckled and then once again extended his arm into the cage, setting Aqua down onto the fake bed which to her was surprisingly comforty as he lets her go, before withdrewing his arm out.

Aqua could only watch as Terra closed the cage's door and locking it with the padlock, once again imprisoning her inside.

"Here you go, Ven." Terra joked. "You got yourself a blue-bird for a pet like you always wanted." allowing Ven to hug him as the latter pretended to be so happy.

"This is a dream come true!" Ven said jokingly. "Thank you, Terra!"

"You know, it isn't fair that you guys decided to keep me like this forever." Aqua grumbled as she sat on her, hopefully, temporaly bed as she crossed her arms against her chest. "I don't want to be small for the rest of my life. Can't I go back to being normal tomorrow?"

Ven lets go of Terra and both boys replied, "Nope!" before the latter once again took hold of the cage and picked it up which made Aqua wobble as she did her best to grip onto the bed that was beginning to slide back and forth, as Terra raised her level to his face so that he could gaze at her.

"The Master said we both have permission to keep you like this for as long as we like since you shrank us twice which wasn't fair, especially when you took photos of us in your doll clothes and hugging us like toys." Terra explained as he then carried the cage towards the hook on Ven's ceiling once again which the ornument was once again replaced. He then placed the cage onto the hook where Aqua now once again hanged. He did make sure that she didn't go wobbling as he settled it down to being as still as possible.

"So this is payback, right?" Aqua groaned, as she got up from her new bed and walked over to the cage bars and gently gripped two of them, which wouldn't be much use since her giant friends were not letting her go because they had the power to keep her small, possibly for months or years, or for all eternity. Being here in the cage on the ceiling again was like a sense of deja vu, like when Terra put her in here and then locked her up so that she had no chance of getting out on her own.

"Yes," Terra replied as he let go of the cage, "And since I know where Ven hid the book in how to reverse the permament spell, as long as you're this small, you're ours to keep. Plus, we wouldn't want to be in a hurry to return you back to your normal size, now would we?"

"So you decided to shrink me for all eternity since the permament option has no limits, because the only way to break the spell is to cast the Normalaga." Aqua realised. She then sighed and asked, "Are you all really going to keep me in this size as long as you like?"

Terra and Ven both glanced at each other, thinking about it. Would they _really keep_ their best friend the size of Ven's extended finger _for as long as they liked_? The permament option of the Smallaga spell was, well, permament-meaning it will never wear off, and unless they casted Normalaga to reverse it completely, Smallaga will never be broken, ever. It was an option that will last forever and ever, and ever. While they both loved and actually want to keep her like this, she was still their friend, and she would want to live out her life as well. And they would want her to return to normal if and when they got tired of having her small.

On the other hand, if they kept Aqua shrunken forever, then they will keep her like this forever, because they want to. She's too adorable to return to normal size, and tney can hold her in their hands like giants, because the feeling touching her entire body in just one go with clothes and everything was exciting, and delightful. They'd never have to worry about the limits of returning her to normal size. They can keep her in the cage, in her doll house, play with her since is now like a living doll.

The boys had so many ideas on how to act with Aqua that the feeling of returning her to her normal size was non-existant right now. In fact, Ven and Terra wanted to do all of them and they had a feeling that more ideas would be coming that it engulfed the desire to have her back to normal. It was a hard decision, but hey, since Aqua had shrank now, they had all the time in the world, especially since Eraqus even felt the same desire to keep Aqua like this. He wouldn't be back until next month anyway.

Finally, both of them shrugged and gazed back to their tiny friend, and Terra replied, "As long as you're like this now and that we're careful with you, then yes. We _are_ going to keep you small as long as we like." grinning as he added, "For all eternity if we want and that you won't mind. But then again, you're stuck and you have no idea where the book is so...in fact, I want you like this, and you're not changing back."

"Me too, unless we grow tired of you being small." Ven added, "But sadly we're not feeling tired of you being small yet. Maybe not ever." grinning.

"I can't believe this." Aqua groaned as she let go of the bars. "Not even when I want to change back?"

"You're going through your punishment, Aqua." Terra reminded. "So, until you learned your lesson and until Ven, Master Eraqus and I decide we want to change you back or say, if, and if we allow it, you desperately want to change back and can't take it anymore, being small is your new normal size."

The blue-haired shrunken woman lowered her head in defeat. "And if all three of you never want to change me back, I'll be trapped like this forever." she muttered, feeling like a prisoner and in a land of giants that would never let her go. If she ever returned to her normal size, then she'd have to remind herself to never shrink her friends ever again so that they wouldn't shrink her ever again unless they all feel like it, but even then, they could definately keep her small to their advantage.

" _Since_ we never want to change you back... _Never...Ever_." Terra teasingly corrected. He then said, "I'm gonna go get my sleeping bag since I'm sleeping with you guys, tonight. No fun if Ven gets to sleep with you in his room."

"Gee, that makes me feel better." Aqua said sarcastically.

So it was most likely official: Aqua had become a prisoner in her shrunken size, and now her friends and master actually had no intentions of returning her to her normal height. She was trapped being small and captured in different ways.

For All Eternity.

Or perhaps not. This was just day one of Aqua's life as the size of Ven's extended finger.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Since I love having Aqua shrank so much, I've decided to make the sequel of the first chapter in one, two or even three or four parts since I didn't want to return her to her normal size anytime soon. I'm a bit evil that way with her. So look forward to part two of the sequel in possibly the near future.**


	3. Story 2-2: Lessons learned

_**Shrinking Aqua Stories.**_

 **Author's note: Here's part two of the second story in this random "Shrinking Aqua Stories" fanfic. I just wish I could find a youtube video of Aqua's time in being small expanded or a bunch of devianart fanpics of her being small with everyone else(mainly Terra, Ventus and Eraqus) and everything else being gigantic, but it's always the opposite.**

 **But I guess that's life.**

 **I do not own Aqua or the rest of Kingdom Hearts. Those rights belong to both Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

Story 2-2: Lessons learned.

The next morning after Aqua's first day of being shrank permamently, Terra and Ven woke up early in the latter's room, though Aqua, still locked up in the birdcage, was still fast asleep in her toy bed. The two boys silently stood and glanced at each other, before grinning and quietly tip-toed towards their shrunken friend. Seeing her this small was too desirable to go to waste. They gently took the cage off the hook from the ceiling and as carefully and quietly as they could without waking her up, they carried the cage before setting it onto Ven's desk.

Once or twice Aqua nearly woke up as Ven and Terra unlocked the padlock, then opened the cage's door, and did their best not to laugh, but they did grin. Terra then shushed Ven, before slowly extended his hand into the cage looming over the sleeping tiny Aqua who slowly tossed and turned, softly moaning in her sleep. The brown-haired man snickered, then in a swift like lightning, he grabbed her and grasped her in his hand, saying, "Gotcha!"

Instantly one second after being grabbed, Aqua woke up screaming and found herself inside a giant hand that kept her trapped. Just as she was about to try and push at the large finger that kept her locked inside the palm, she then heard laughter that sounded familiar, before the hand opened up, revealing that it was Terra who grasped her and he had now held her just inches close to his face as he and Ven laughed almost hysterically.

"Terra!" Aqua screamed, annoyed now that she remembered that she was going through her punishment which is being shrunk for as long as her two friends liked since Terra had casted the permament option of the Smallaga spell. Possibly forever.

"Morning to you too, Aqua." Terra grinned, and much to her discomfort, his lips were in Aqua's few and she could see the inside of it, making her nervous.

"Uh, Terra? Aqua's too close to your mouth, you know." Ven spoke up as he too noticed.

Realising that Ven was right, Terra immediately lowered his hand with Aqua now grasped around the lower part of her body again to chest level, and the brown-haired man sheepisly said, "Sorry." as memories of when he nearly swallowed her up when he accidently gobbled her.

* * *

 _"Hey, Terra-Whoa!" Aqua began as she began to approach to get closer, only to not look where she was going and tripped onto the spoon, landing into the scoop part of it. As she recovered, however, Terra, still gazing at Ven and not seeing that Aqua was now in his spoon, picked it up and lifted it towards the bowl where she slipped off in alarm and she landed into the bowl of milk and ceral with a sploosh._

 _Aqua quickly resurfaced, coughing and spluttering, only for her and some of the cerel to be scooped up back into the spoon, and to her horror, the still unaware Terra drew the spoon right towards his mouth and she screamed, "Terra!"_

 _Thankfully Ven noticed and he cried out, "Terra, wait!" but it was already too late as he could only watch in horror as Terra, by the time he noticed Aqua's cry and Ven's warning, had shoved the spoon with the screaming Aqua and some of the ceral into his wide-opened gob and closed it shut, sliding the spoon out of his mouth with the absence of both the ceral and Aqua._

 _"Hm?" Terra blinked, confused at first at what Ven looked horrified about, until he noticed something odd about the part of the ceral he just put into his mouth, and unknowingly used his tongue to push and taste Aqua who, terrified out of her mind, was shoved and moved inside the giant mouth of her friend._

 _"You...you just ate Aqua." Ven muttered. "She's inside your mouth!"_

 _The words kicked in hard, and as Terra looked at the table only to find the shrunken woman missing, the real horror smacked him hard the face as he realised the reason why the ceral tasted a bit fleshy, metal and material, and why as he stopped something inside his mouth was moving, as though it was alive. He had just gobbled up Aqua!_

 _As soon as he realised this, Terra looked for something to save his friend, until he found a napkin and curled it up like a pillow in his hands, and immediately spat Aqua right out and she landed in the napkin and his hands. She coughed and panted, shivering and cringing at the thought of just how close she had become in being chewed into pieces and then swallowed up right into Terra's stomach._

* * *

"I definately don't want a repeat of four months ago." Aqua said as she wriggled to try and free herself from Terra's grasp, but as usual he tightened his grasp on her when he felt her sliding up a bit. "Or worse...having one of you swallowing me into your stomachs." She added as she gazed at her friend's stomach from the outside and shivered at the very thought of being swallowed up _inside_ of it.

"Yeah, me neither." Terra nodded in agreement as he carried her while walking out of Ven's room, with Ven right behind him. "Plus, no offense, but you don't taste good anyway."

The young shrunken woman then quickly told her friend, "Well, that was with the ceral, but don't even think of putting me inside your mouth without any other food if you want to really want to know what I really taste like."

Terra knew that Aqua was saying that she had no intentions of being gobbled up,

and he couldn't blame her. It was a creepy feeling in having something actually move inside his mouth. "Not going too. Besides, having something _move_ inside my mouth on it's own was like out of a horror movie anyway."

She sighed in relief in hearing this. "Glad to hear it."

"I have another idea on what to do with Aqua today." Ven spoke up, as they arrived in the living room. He then moved up to a bookshelf which held other ornaments and such and took a cylinder glass jar with a lit that had holes in it, "We can put her inside her for a little while."

"Good idea." Terra chuckled, "So that way we can look at her behind glass as long as we like." once his other friend approached with the jar.

Aqua groaned and grumbled, "You both are really going to make up for what I did to you guys by doing this sort of thing like the cage, aren't you?" as Terra then held her by holding her left hand after he released her from his grasp, but now dangling her in the air, above the jar which Ven took the lid off, having the jar right underneath her, opened and ready for her to go in.

"What better way to do so than this?" Terra laughed, as he gently lowered the tiny woman right inside the jar without getting his hand stuck. He then gently dropped her after letting her arm go where she landed in a soft ching on the glass floor of the jar. Aqua then looked up as Terra's hand was out of the jar, before Ven replaced the lid and sealed it shut. It was too high for her to each anyway, even if she jumped.

Ven held the glass jar with both hands as he and Terra gazed at Aqua inside it. Aqua in the meantime saw Ven's hands on both sides of her, and she could tell his fingers were behind her outside, with both her friends in front of her. "Well at least I can breathe in here." She sighed, shaking her head.

"I wonder if we can have her in the jar with water around it?" Terra thought as he gazed at the shrunken woman inside the jar in Ven's hands.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Ven agreed, before he giggled and held a tighter grip on the jar so that he couldn't drop is, before carrying it towards the shelf again, before putting it down and searched for another, larger cylinder jar which was three times bigger than the one Aqua was in.

"I'll go fill it up with water." Terra voulenteered as he took the larger jar before walking off. Aqua sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long day. Her friends had so many ideas in how to entertain themselves while they kept her like this for as long as they liked. Most likely for all eternity.

* * *

Terra returned with the jar and a jug of water, before putting the jar onto the table and turned to Ven, saying, "Okay, you can put Aqua in this jar."

"Right." Ven nodded, before picking up the smallar jar with his friend inside, and then slowly and carefully slid it inside the other jar. "We have to be careful in not hidding the lid, or we'll end up flooding Aqua in her jar." once it hit the bottom.

"I'll be careful. Promise." Terra assured, before he carefully tipped the jug full of at least cold water, and pour it in while careful to avoid the lid with holes in it, filling up the larger jar. The water outside the jar Aqua was in began to rise higher and higher until it stopped just four inches from the lid. Sastified, Terra placed the jug that was still full of water onto the counter, then he and Ven looked at the jar full of water with another jar almost fully underneath it, which had Aqua inside it.

"This sort of feels like I can breathe underwater." Aqua admitted as she looked around as the jar she was trapped inside of was surrounded by water outside.

After ten minutes of gazing at Aqua within the two jars, Ven and Terra got tired of it, and decided to let her out of the jar. When Ven said he wants to hold her now, Terra removed the lid from within the water-filled jar, and used his right hand to reach into the smaller jar. He grasped the still slightly frightened Aqua and picking her up and out of the jar.

"Here you go, Ven." Terra said as he dropped Aqua into Ven's waiting hands as the latter then cupped her, before trapped her by closing his hands around her like he did when he first grasped her the first time he accidently shrank her for a day.

Ven laughed as he held his shrunken friend in his hands, saying, "I really love holding you like this, Aqua, and seeing you like this. I want to keep you like this forever, and forever."

"So do I." Terra agreed, as he then covered both of Ven's hands with both of his own to further trap Aqua to prevent her from escaping. "Let's keep her like this for all eternity, so we can have fun with her all the time that we want. The spell can't be broken anyway, unless we want to reverse it with the Normalaga."

"Yeah! She's too good to return to normal." Ven agreed.

"She belongs to us now." Terra added teasingly. He then lets Ven's hands go, while the latter then lowered his left hand, and opened up his right one, allowing Aqua to sit on the palm of his hand while she, having heard the conversation, looked almost devastated that she was being forced to remain like this forever, because her friends have officially decided to keep her being this tiny.

"I've learned my lesson guys." Aqua moaned. "Can't I return to normal now?"

Both boys thought about it, before grinning and said in unison, "Nope!"

"You haven't fully learned your lesson, because we still have many ideas in how to pay you back." Terra grinned.

"Besides, the feeling of holding a tiny person in our hands is amazing that I could do this forever." Ven added, before he grinned, "Not to mention I can put you in my pockets." which he then grasped her only so that she wouldn't fall, before he shoved her in his right pants-pockets. He let her go before removing his hand from his pockets and grinned up at Terra, with Aqua in his pockets.

The shrunken young woman sighed as she slumped against the material of her friend's giant pocket. She then felt Ven move since his movement made it impossible for her to keep still. Aqua did her best to hold on, but due to the fact that she was permamently small with the spell to never be broken unless her friends cast Normalaga, it was no use.

At least, she thought, they wouldn't go as far as gobbling her up in their mouths.

* * *

To Aqua's dismay, they returned to Ven's room where Ven then grasped her once again and he placed her back into the birdcage while he and Terra laughed as Aqua was set on the cage's floor and they shut the cage's door, locking it up with the padlock. They really loved having her in the cage.

After an hour of taking photos of her in the cage once again, Ven and Terra then released Aqua from it, but then trapped her in a bag for a few hours, then they took photos of her in their grasp in different ways, then took a photo of Terra dangling Aqua in his fingers by her right arm and photo by photo, he lowered her towards his wide opened mouth, but then shifted her to the side of his head in a movement that it looked like he was actually gulping her up while resting her on his shoulder.

Then they trapped her inside her doll house with her dolls and took photos there, then took photos of Aqua with lots and lots of food including a sandwich, and in a bowl, and on a fork and spoon while Ven pretended he was about to eat her but thankfully he didn't. She had to admit she was beginning to have fun, except for the times when she thought she was actually about to get eaten.

Aqua even rode in toy cars, on Terra's Godzilla action figure, even went as far as dressing herself up in her doll clothes before changing back into her real clothes that shrank with her. Eventually, all three of them layed on the floor having fallen asleep, with Aqua having rested on Terra's chest.

* * *

However, Terra, apparently dreaming, unconscious lifted his right hand towards Aqua who was starting to wake up, and to her shock, he grasped her before lifting her into air, and then bringing her to his face as he mumbled in his sleep, "...potato chip..." and opened his mouth and began to draw her into his gob.

"Terra, wake up!" Aqua cried out as she tried to free herself, but could only brace herself and shield her face as Terra, who was starting to wake up upon hearing her voice, had already held her with his fingers on her waist like holding either a chip or a cookie and then he shoved her right into his mouth as she screamed before she was cut off when he closed his mouth shut and withdrew his hand away from his face and onto the floor, with Aqua trapped inside Terra's mouth once again. She was shocked that not even Ven heard her, as Aqua was licked and shoved by the giant tongue, and Terra licked his lips, still dreaming.

"Terra, it's me, Aqua!" Aqua screamed, "Don't eat me!"

But no matter how hard she tried to avoid in being swallowed up, Terra then shoved Aqua right to the back of his throat, and then...he gulped and swallowed her up!

Aqua screamed as she was being sucked right down into the throat and down into her friend's stomach in which she landed in it's digestive fluids, and shut her eyes tightly and braced for her end.

* * *

"Aqua, wake up!"

Aqua immediately snapped her eyes open and sat up, panting quickly as she looked around, finding herself back in Ven's room, and laying in Terra's right hand. Terra was awake, and so was Ven, as both boys had sat up. The young shruken woman blinked, trying to figure out what just happened, finding herself covered in cold sweat rather than saliva and stomach liquid.

It was Terra who had called out to her.

"W-what happened?" Aqua asked shakily, trying to calm herself down.

"You were having a nightmare." Terra said gently. "I heard you shouting at me to wake up, and when I did, you were still asleep, tossing and turning."

"You were also talking in your sleep too, because you kind of gave me a fright." Ven added. "Something about not eating you, and you screamed."

It took Aqua about five minutes to let the words absorb into her mind, and when it did, she lets out a sigh of relief, but still awfully shaken. Terra didn't eat her afterall, and he wasn't talking in his sleep. She had been talking, or rather, screaming in her sleep. It had been just a dream. A nightmare. But...it felt so real.

So shaken up from the horrible nightmare, Aqua then began to cry and covered her face with her hands as her tears began to flow free. She had been swallowed up by Terra in her nightmare, and it was too horrible that the memories of it made her cry even more, which by now began to worry Ven and Terra who both glanced at each other.

"Okay, now I'm feeling very bad in how we were treating Aqua for the last two days." Terra admitted, guilt strongly obvious on his expression.

"Yeah, I think we've all learned our lesson." Ven agreed, also feeling guilty. Sure it was fun in keeping Aqua small, but now that he thought about it, he still loved her in her normal size too, not to mention that he missed having her around, his arms around her whenever he felt upset.

"C'mon, let's find the book and get her back to normal." Terra decided that enough was enough, gently grasping his crying shruken friend while Ven stood up and opened his drawer where the book on the Normalaga spell was placed. Terra then stood up and gently rubbed Aqua's back with his extended finger, and said, "Hey, we're gonna bring you back to normal size."

Aqua had heard what her friends were saying, but payed no attention as she tried to calm down. Before she hyperlated, she forced herself to calm down to sniffles, and wiped her eyes to rid the tears from her tear-soaked face, though more still kept on coming. All she said was, "O-okay."

* * *

Returning to the throne room, Terra then gently set Aqua down onto the floor, before taking five steps back, as Ven showed him the page in how to reverse the permament option of the spell. Aqua waited as she gazed up at her friends, the giddy feeling of returning to normal soon began to swell up, though the memories of her nightmare still haunted her.

Once Terra knew what to do, he summoned his Keyblade, aimed it at his shrunken friend, before chanting, "Normallaga-To return our friend who is important to us so well, reverse the permament option of the Smallaga spell!"

The spell worked, and light appeared from the Keyblade before it shot out and surrounded Aqua who began to glow, covered in light. Her body then began to grow bigger and bigger, until finally, she stopped at her normal height, and the light faded, returning her to normal. Aqua gazed at herself, before looking around to see that she was back to normal after two days of being small. She gazed at her friends who nodded to her, while Terra desummoned his Keyblade.

None of them said anything, until Terra approached the blue-haired woman, and whispered, "Hey, it's gonna be alright." placing a hand onto her shoulder. Aqua felt almost overwelmed to have her friend's touch without being grasped. Reduced back into tears, she all but threw herself into Terra's chest and wrapped her arms around the lower part of his body, burying her face on his shoulder and sobbed.

Startled at first, Terra then sighed, and gently wrapped his arms around her body, whispering to her as comfortly as he could, "Shh...It's okay, Aqua. It's okay."

Relieved to have both his best friends normal, Ven approached Terra and Aqua, and hugged both of them in his arms. He then realised that he loved having both his best friends like this more than having Aqua small. Terra was the same, and Aqua was as well.

They all learned their lesson.

* * *

A month later, once Eraqus was told on what happened, he decided that they all learned their lesson and even he admitted that he much prefered having all of his apprentinces in their normal size and only use the shrinking spell if they misbehave.

Aqua had been haunted by the nightmare for at least three weeks before the dream faded away, though she was still a bit jumpy. In that time during breaks from Keyblade training, Aqua kept herself busy with a new project-making two copies of dolls of her friends so that she wouldn't use the shrinking spell to mess up with them with her toys.

After she done, Aqua was reading her book on fairytales again when she heard laughter coming from Ven's room. Curious, she ventured in, and called out, "Hey, what's going on?"

To her surprise, she found Ven and Terra on the floor, holding something when the boys heard her voice and looked up. "Hey, Aqua." Terra greeted.

"Did we distract you?" Ven asked.

"What are you doing?" Aqua questioned as she approached to get a closer look. When she did, she giggled while shaking her head as the things her friends were holding were two almost exact doll replicas of herself, no bigger than Ven's extended finger in the same height as she was when she was shrunk down to size twice. "You made these?"

"Pretty much." Terra shrugged. "Ven and I sort of missed having you small, but since we wanted to keep you small and keep you in your normal size at the same time, I took up your advice and told Ven about it. So, we made these instead."

"It took us both a month to make both of them." Ven added, while holding his doll of Aqua in the same way as he did to the real Aqua both five months ago and a month ago. "It's not the same as holding you when you're small, but it's better than nothing."

"Until we decide to shrink ourselves again, you mean?" Aqua quirked an eyebrow. She had a feeling that last month's shrinking episode wouldn't be the last time they'd all shrink to each other's pleasures, but it wouldn't happen again soon.

"Yeah as long as you don't do that to us again anytime soon." Terra cautioned.

The blue-haired woman giggled and replied, "Don't worry. I made dolls of both of you guys too, two of the kind so that I wouldn't shrink you again anytime soon either."

"I think we've been hanging out with her too long." Terra thought jokingly.

"Yeah, since she's the only girl in the castle." Ven agreed.

"Oh, thank you!" Aqua pouted teasingly, before all three of them bursted into laughter.

It was then on that Aqua, Ven and Terra kept doll replicas of themselves in the sastifying way of keeping themselves small and normal sized at the same time, until they would like to have the moment to shrink themselves one each at the time for real for as long as they liked.

Thankfully that didn't happen anytime soon, but it will happen again sometime in the not too far off future.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: I've decided to make this a two parter. But don't worry. More random stories of Shrinking Aqua will be coming. If you guys like, you can come up with suggestions on how I should shrink Aqua down to size and what kind of craziness would happen.**


	4. Story 3: Shrunk again

_**Shrinking Aqua Stories.**_

 **Author's note: Sorry for the major delay. Loss of inspiration, but now I'm back with another shrinking story. I hope it'll be okay.**

 **WARNING: This will have a gross moment, so if you don't want to see it, you can leave and pretend this never happened.**

 **I do not own Aqua or the rest of Kingdom Hearts. Those rights belong to both Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

Story 3: Shrunk again.

 _Four Months later..._

As Master Eraqus had left to meet with an old friend for two weeks, Terra, Aqua and Ventus were put in chrage of the Land of Departure while continuing their training to become full fledged Keyblade Masters someday. So far, things had been normal for all of them, and there hasn't been any sort of problem. The trio were in the throne room training with thrusts and keeping shape of their swordsmanship as well as magic without making too much of a mess.

"Looks like you're improving, Ven." Terra admitted as he came really close in having a scratch as Ven nearly hit him just a few inches with his Keyblade.

"I've learned from the best." Ven grinned, expertly twirling his Keyblade in his hand.

Aqua smiled warmly at her youngest friend, before teasing, "Before you know it, you'll have a chance in knocking Terra down easily."

"Wait, now you're saying I'm out of shape?" Terra mocked a shocked expression. This earned a laugh from all three of them at this joke.

Once the three of them calmed down, Aqua then said almost teacher-like, "Okay, now it's time to train up on one spell and then we'll call it a day."

"Any of us got a idea which spell we should test up we haven't used in a while?" Ven asked, trying to think of a spell that wasn't used lately. Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Gravity, Sleep, and even Light were used quite a lot since they were the more comman spells to use in battles. He couldn't think of one that hasn't been used lately...

The others were likewise in the same thought, thinking of what to use. Most of the spells were more useful in battles then anything else, and they had mastered the Cure Spells, even by upgrading it and were working up on their own techniques of their inner abilities born within their hearts, and no, it's not darkness, in case you're wondering. It seemed like they pretty much mastered all of the spells, they realised...

Except for one.

Terra's eyes lit up slightly as he realised there was one spell that they haven't used in a while-four months actually. Now that he thought about it, despite the few close calls four months ago, the sudden urge he hasn't felt as he had imagined that feeling in the doll he made as the next best thing was now seizing up. The feeling he dismissed on wanting to feel was now back in full force. Plus, the spell did need to be checked on once and while anyway. So now it was the matter for asking the victum for special permission for it to go through.

"You know, now that I think of it..." Terra spoke up after a few moments, and when both Ven and Aqua gazed at him, he continued, "We haven't used the shrinking spell in a while. What do you guys say that we use that for today to see if it needs to be worked on or not?"

"You mean...shrink ourselves again?" Ven asked. Suddenly he had the same feeling he hasn't felt in months like Terra when this was mentioned.

"Yeah." Terra nodded.

While Aqua suddenly felt she knew what was going to happen, and unlike her two best friends, even though the idea was cute, she didn't feel the same feeling as Terra or Ven. None the less, the spell itself hasn't been used in five months since the punishment episode that had left her shaken for three weeks, but then again, she always knew that something like that would most likely happen again. So, it did need to be tested to see if it indeed needed to be worked on or not.

So in the end, she mentally sighed before saying, "I suppose you're right. So, who are we going to shrink?"

Aqua's suspicions were confirmed as both Terra and Ven glanced at each other, before turning their heads to gaze at the blue-haired woman in unison, eyes expectedly and their mouths slowly curling up into teasing smirks. Seeing their expressions, she bit back a groan, but her expression still showed that she was annoyed by this. "Let me guess; you want to shrink _me_ again and keep me small for as long as you like, right?"

"If it's alright with you?" Ven requested.

"Sorry, it's just sudden." Terra shrugged. "You okay with that?"

' _Why am I not surprised?_ ' Aqua thought to herself. Then again, it's not like Master Eraqus was here to scold them for this and this was some sort of misbehaving. He never said that they couldn't use it again for anything else, especially this. Plus, he was gone for two weeks. She just wasn't looking forward in being held in the giant hands of her friends again, but she had been expecting it.

By seeing the slightly disappointed looks when Aqua hadn't said anything as she thought this through, even though she was going to regret this, she sighed in defeat. Besides, it was two against one, and she probably wasn't going to hear the end of it if she said no anyway. Finally, she softly gave a resigned sigh and desummoned her Keyblade, bracing herself as she answered, "Alright. Go ahead guys."

This immediately cheered the two boys up as they asked, "Really?"

"Yes. So...I'm ready." Aqua responded, closing her eyes as she prepared herself to be shrunk for who knows how long. Hopefully it'll only be for a few hours, but given that their master wasn't here...it was most likely going to be more than a few days.

At least the permemant optain can be reversed by the Normalaga spell.

Despite noticing how nervous Aqua looked, the two boys were pleased to have her as their test person to see if the shrinking spell needs to be worked on or not. So, with Terra voulenteering in being the one to try it out first since Ven felt he still needed to work up on that, the oldest Keyblade wielder aimed his Keyblade at the young woman who was trying her best to feel ready. The craving feeling of seeing her no taller than his thumb and to feel her entire body in just the palm of his hand only grew. He was excited to feel the real experience of this again, not only the miniture doll replica of Aqua.

Terra then grinned and decided that this was perfect oppitunity to keep that experience as long as he and Ven could, then concentrated and chanted, "Smallaga-Permamently!"

Aqua squeezed her eyes shut, holding back a whimper as she knew this would happen. The spell then shot out from Terra's Keyblade and she found herself frozen in fear as the light once again hit her in the chest, and like before, covered her body in light and forcing Aqua to shield her eyes with her arms as she screamed before she began to shrink down to size, shrinking smaller and smaller until finally, the light faded and Aqua had now returned to her shrunken height again, only the same height as Ven's pinky finger. When she opened her eyes, she sighed, slightly shaky as she saw...everything and everyone around her was gigantic, meaning that the spell is once again complete, and this was the permament option once more.

"How are you feeling?" Terra asked while he desummoned his Keyblade, and stepped towards his now once again tiny friend while careful not to accidently step on her. Ven followed just a second behind Terra.

Just when Aqua thought one of them stepping towards her was bad enough, now the two of them combined immediately made her lose her balance and fall onto her bottom at the first two steps before her two giant friends loomed over her, before they knelt down to get a much closer look as they can. Other than that, she felt normal as usual, and she said as much, "Other than the large earthquake done by you guys, I'm okay."

"I guess that means the shrinking spell is still in good use." Ven thought, even though he could still use a bit of practice himself, but mentally promised himself not to use people as his targets.

"And I remembered instantly how it worked, so, I think that's that for today." Terra nodded in agreement. He then chuckled as he gazed at the tiny Aqua, adding, "So, now that you're small, hope you don't mind in being stuck like this for a while."

"Define a while." Aqua replied as she stood up, a little nervously. She had a pretty good idea how long she was going to remain like this, since the permament optain of the spell cannot wear off. The only way for her to return to normal in this optain was the Normalaga spell which will return her to her normal size permamently.

Terra and Ven both grinned almost evilly which made Aqua more nervous, with the former answering, "Until before the Master gets back."

"In other words, more likely two weeks." Ven added with a chuckle.

"So, you're not going back to normal size until then. Besides, Master Eraqus did say we can take some time off from training until he gets back." Terra concluded.

"I knew this would happen." Aqua sighed, shaking her head in slight dismay, but again, not surprised. This was a repeat of the first two times all over again. Her two friends couldn't help themselves whenever the oppotunity was given to them and now they were going to keep her like this for two entire weeks. "Well, I might as well get used to it."

"Good." Terra's grin grew wider, "Because we're about to get started."

"What are you-" Aqua cuts herself off with a gasp of fright when Terra then reached out to her with his right hand that now loomed over her once more, and she did her best to shield herself by kneeling down and turning away, covering her hand with her hands, but his giant hand engulfed her as he grasped and picked her up.

As Terra and Ven both stood up with pleased expressions and wide smirks, the former then brought his closed up hand closer to his face by ten or five inches as he sighed with pleasured feeling before opening it up, allowing Aqua to at least sit on the palm of his hand. She was very beautiful and deliciously perfect whenever she was in his hands while being this small. When Aqua opened her eyes and unshield herself, she shrank back as far as she could when she saw how close she was to Terra's face. From her point of view, he was massive and huge, and she couldn't help but gaze at his mouth which was slightly opened, but opened enough for her to see right into it, as memories of him nearly swallowing her up lingered, but still fresh enough for her to shudder slightly.

"Everytime I hold you like this, it almost makes me want to keep you tiny for all eternity." Terra said to her as he raised Aqua up to the level of his eyes. "And when I hold you like this-" he then grasped her by the lower half of her body and left her upper half and her arms free, his fingers wrapped around her body, continuing, "-you really _are_ just like a doll that I _definately_ want to keep you small for all eternity."

"Lucky for me that it'll never happen, because you'd want me back to normal eventually anyway." Aqua replied, feeling uncomfortable whenever Terra held her in his grasp like an evil giant. As she wriggled and squirmed while trying to pull herself out of his grasp, Aqua began to feel herself sliding free until Terra tightened his grip so she wouldn't escape.

Ven then got up close and gently rubbed Aqua with a finger as the teenaged boy smiled happily, "We know, but we can't help ourselves." before Terra handed Aqua over to him as the boy now grasped the miniture girl by the lower half of her body, leaving her upper half and arms free while making sure his grip was tight enough so that she was unable to pull herself free from his grasp as he added, "Terra and I can't describe the cool feeling of holding you alive in her hands and how we wished you were this tiny forever."

Aqua sighed while she was trapped in Ven's hand now, saying, "At least none of you have the desire to eat me." in which both of her friends nodded in agreement on that part.

Terra then suddenly grimiced before he rubbed the left side of his cheek, causing his friends to gaze at him worriedly, with Aqua asking, "What's wrong?" knowing that it wasn't an act.

"Nothing. It's just...since last night the side of my teeth's been driving me crazy. It only gets sore once and a while, but I couldn't see what it was and going to a dentist is too far." Terra replied.

"Maybe I can see what's going on." Ven offered, approaching Terra while having him hold Aqua now in his left hand, grasping her like they both loved how to hold her, much to her annoyance. As Terra opened his mouth wide, Ven tried to look to see what was the problem, but no matter how hard he tried, he could see something a bit sticking somewhere, but it was tough. Sighing in defeat after a few minutes, he leaned away while saying apologetically, "Sorry, Terra. Your tongue's in the way."

"Oh well. Can't be helped." Terra shrugged. He knew he'd be stuck with the soreness for a while, but at least it wasn't the end of the worlds.

Despite feeling icky in the stomach, the more Aqua thought on how to solve the problem, the more she knew that it was a bad idea, but at the same time, she couldn't let her friend suffer. It would distrupt their training and it would only get worse. Problem is, Terra could figure out what was the problem, and neither could Ven...and now that she was small enough to fit inside without any problems, even though it made her shudder at the very thought of being inside Terra's mouth for the second time in her life, maybe she can...

' _I'm going to regret this too._ ' Aqua thought to herself, before speaking up which made Terra hold her up closer to get a better look of her, "Um, I know this is going to be sudden, but um..."

"What?" Terra asked, gazing at his shrunken friend skeptically.

"You have an idea, Aqua?" Ven asked, though he suddenly felt he didn't want to know, but at the same time, wanted to know as well.

She was scared. Aqua really hoped that nothing would go wrong, but it was the risk she was trying will herself to take. Finally, her conscience won against her fear and she sighed, saying a bit more determinedly this time, "Terra...I want you to gobble me up."

"What!?" Terra and Ven both exclaimed in shock and disbelief, not sure if they heard right. Now Aqua wants to be eaten? Is she crazy?

"So I can see what the problem is with your mouth! Just don't chew me up or swallow me. After I've figured out the problem, spit me out after that." Aqua quickly added, before sighing, "I know this isn't such a good idea, but I don't want you to suffer, Terra. Plus, if you leave it, it'll only get worse. It's the only and quickest way."

Despite both of them remembered how Terra had accidently gobbled Aqua up when she fell into his bowl of cereal, seeing her determined expression even though it was mixed with nervousness made both boys realise that she may be right. Not only that, the closest modern dentist was in another world. Terra and Ven both gazed at each other reluctant, before sighing and nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you say so." Terra said, hesitatedly.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Ven asked, nervously.

Aqua shrugged, giggling nervously, "Not really, but I have to at least try." before she gazed up at Terra again, mentally cringing while attempting to steel herself to be gobbled up, on purpose this time. "Well...I'm ready when you are."

Steeling himself up, Terra sighed while Ven turned away and covered his ears with his hands, not wanting to hear or see any of this. The former then sighed and said, "Okay...in you go."

As he raised Aqua up to his face while having holding her with a finger and a thumb on her hips like a piece of candy, Terra then opened his mouth wide, going, "Ahhhh..." and then slowly and gently as he could moved her towards his opened gob.

Aqua shut her eyes while bracing herself, fighting the urge to wriggle and squirm free, while Terra then shoved her onto his waiting tongue which it's tip then pulled her the rest of the way in as he let her go from his fingers, before he closed his mouth shut and withdrew his hand away from his face and lowered it to his side. He had to fight off the urge to move his tongue and to keep his teeth unclamped now that Aqua was inside his mouth. Too bad he had to clutch his teeth, but at least he didn't move his tongue.

* * *

Inside Terra's mouth, Aqua was having a little bit of trouble as the surface of the tongue was soft, and she knew that her friend was fighting the urge to move it. Even so, she managed to stand up slowly despite the teeth slamming shut to prevent her from escaping easily. All around her was rows of teeth, the ceiling pink and fleshy, the tongue underneath her, and in the far back of the mouth, the hole that led right down the throat and into Terra's stomach. If neither of them were careful, Aqua could make the wrong move and Terra could swallow her up.

Shaking her head to rid the image thought, Aqua then turned to her right, and there she saw, at the bottom row of teeth, was a piece of lettece that had hardened for some reason, and was now stuck deep between two giant teeth. No wonder Terra had a hard time. It was the piece of the lettece and cheese sandwich he had last night.

"I see the problem." Aqua said to herself. She then carefully made her way towards the teeth while trying to avoid in stepping hard onto the soft, warm tongue of her giant friend. However, she stepped wrong and accidently slipped and fell forward onto the tongue, "Omph!"

* * *

Outside, Terra felt Aqua fall onto his tongue, and shut his eyes while trying to avoid in swallowing her. However, he was unable to do so and his tongue automatically moved before he gulped, to his horror, starting to feel Aqua leave his tongue and nearly right down into his throat where he knew she would be swallowed and become trapped within his stomach. It made things worse that, despite the cloth and metal taste of Aqua's outfit and shoes...her skin, while fleshy, tasted so sweet, warm and smooth that she was actually delicious!

She tastes just like a blueberry.

* * *

Inside the mouth, Aqua was licked and shoved by the giant tongue right towards the throat and she screamed while she was being shoved nearly down. Fortunately, she reacted quickly and grasped onto the back of the tongue and held on as tight as she could, saving herself just in time before she would fall into the abyss of the throat. Glancing behind her, her eyes widened as she saw how close the entrance to the stomach was, before she turned back and carefully and slowly pulled herself back onto the middle of the tongue, resting on her hands and knees, panting at the close call.

But the tongue was starting to move again, and Aqua realised that time was running out. If she didn't get the piece of lettece out, Terra wouldn't be able to hold back the urge to taste and then swallow her for much longer. So, she immediately stood up carefully before carefully making her way back to the teeth, and then once she made it this time without slipping, Aqua grasped the lettece, and began to pull as carefully but hard as she could without hurting her friend. She tried pulling it upward as the upper row then moved up, which made it a little bit easier for her. But this only made Terra hiss in pain by this and ended up slamming the two rows shut so hard that Aqua ended up losing her grip on the lettece before the tongue, touching her back, then pulled her back onto the middle of the surface and back into the middle of the mouth.

* * *

In the meantime, Terra clutched the side of his face where it was sore, and rubbed it. He knew that his friend that he gobbled up was trying her best, but he wasn't really helping when Aqua tasted so good that it was hard to fight off the urge to eat her and swallow her whole.

* * *

Aqua in the meantime struggled to keep her balance and also struggled to be shoved back towards the throat while gazing at the piece of lettece that was still stuck and she was unable to pull it out without the risk of being chewed into pieces or swallowed up. How was she going to do this without being eaten? Suddenly an idea occured to her. If the shrinking spell was able to shrink her perfectly, then maybe she can use it to shrink the lettece.

"Well, just hope I don't end up shrinking Terra's teeth." Aqua said to herself while summoning her Keyblade. She then aimed it directly at the lettece piece, though with the tongue moving, if she wasn't careful, it could go wrong. She had to do this quickly.

Just before Terra's tongue lifted her up, Aqua managed to chant the spell, "Smallaga-Permamently!" and the magic shot out of the Keyblade at the last two seconds, perfectly aimed as the light touched the lettece piece which was caught by the spell and began shrinking and shrinking until it was the size of a speck, which, given Aqua's current size, it was the size of her hand, but it worked.

With another rub by Terra on the outside, the shrunken lettece piece easily plopped out from the teeth and onto the giant tongue. While Aqua sighed as she desummoned her Keyblade, she was then rolled and licked by the tongue which made her realise that Terra was losing the battle quicker than ever. Her eyes widened in horror when she realised that he was tasting her, and given the situation...

Aqua was delicious.

* * *

Fortunately, Terra, realising that the aching soreness was now gone, and despite the urge to keep Aqua inside his mouth since she tasted so delicious that if it wasn't his friend, he would've happily swallowed her up, he knew that she had done it. So, he then opened up his mouth wide and sticked his tongue out, with Aqua having reached the tip of it while avoiding in being tasted, before he gently picked her up by the arm with two fingers and then layed her onto the opened palm of his left hand while sticking his tongue back inside his mouth which he closed.

Sighing in relief that she was free, Aqua then asked gently to her friend, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, much better now." Terra replied, apologetically adding, "Thanks, Aqua. And I'm really sorry for almost eating you up."

"That's okay. I knew that you were fighting to control it." Aqua said, shaking her head, while Ven still had his back turned and his ears covered.

Seeing this, Terra then spoke up, "Ven, it's okay. Aqua's out now."

While this was muffled, Ven hesitated in lowering his hands before turning, and then sighed in relief before approaching his friends, saying, "Am I glad to hear that. Are you both okay?" which they both responded that they were alright.

"What was the cause?" Terra asked, curiously.

"A piece of lettece that got stuck between two teeth. I managed to get it out." Aqua answered, shrugging, before adding, "Though I was close to failing when I was almost swallowed up."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Terra shrugged sheepishly, before adding in embarrassment and guilt, "I hate to admit it, but...you taste like blueberry."

"Don't get any ideas." Aqua scolded firmly, which made her two friends laugh.

"Not in a million years." Terra nodded in agreement.

"Hey, let's get her cleaned up before we come up with ideas on how to have fun for a while." Ven suggested.

* * *

After Aqua was cleaned up and dried half an hour later(fully clothed), Terra then approached her after she fully dried herself(still fully clothed), and he once again grasped her around the lower part of her body, again leaving her upper half and arms free while he drew her close to his face, with Ven standing beside him with playful smirks on their faces.

"Let me guess; You've come up with an idea how to have fun with me, right?" Aqua sighed, already realising that it was her best friends' fun time again.

"Absolutely." Terra replied, grinning, as Ven then held up a glass jar with a spungy lid which had a few air-holes in it, in which the latter then opened it up and held it close to his friends with a grin of his own. "In you go." Terra added.

Aqua couldn't hold back a whimpered groan as she was carefully dropped into the hand-sized jar, where she landed in a kneeling position after Terra let her go. She then gazed up while Ven closed the lit shut and locked it from outside and he and Terra then grinned through the glass at Aqua who sighed as she could only sit on the glass bottom surface since standing up was futile. She did wobble and tried to keep her balance as Ven carred her inside the jar out of the bathroom with Terra following him.

They didn't go far, as they arrived in the kitchen before Ven opened up the tea-cups cabinet and then gently placed the jar with Aqua inside it into the cupboard, before he and Terra both said, "See you later." and then closed the cabinet, leaving Aqua trapped inside the jar and cupboard.

Sighing, Aqua layed on her back and could only gaze at the bottom of the lid that acted as the ceiling of her current prison, done by her friends who once again were going a little bit overboard. Well, at least she cured Terra's mouth problem despite the close call of being swallowed up. She just hoped that it wouldn't happen ever again.

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

For the last two weeks, Terra and Ven had kept Aqua small and had played with her like five months earlier with Aqua's doll house, with their childhood toys, inside a box, having her hide behind plants while playing hide and seek, holding her in the grasp of their hands, having her ride on their shoulders and the palms of their hands, and briefly imprisioning her in bags. Now she was inside her doll house on the toy bed that was rather comfy, but Aqua knew that tomorrow Master Eraqus would be coming back.

Just then, the roof of the dollhouse was taken off, causing Aqua to look up and saw that it was Terra who once again loomed over her, his shadow covering her. "Hey, Aqua." He greeted.

"Hey." Aqua greeted back.

Grinning, Terra then reached out to her with his right hand that now loomed over her once again, and she did her best to shield herself by kneeling down and turning away, covering her hand with her hands, but his giant hand engulfed her as he grasped and picked her up. He then drew his hand out of the doll house and positioned his grip on her so that Terra was holding Aqua by the lower half of her body, again her upper half and arms free.

"Let me go!" Aqua cried out, struggling to free herself.

"Sorry, can't help it." Terra chuckled, walking out of Aqua's room which the doll house was at, as he carried her through the hallway while explaining, "Just wanted to hold you like this for the last time before I return you to your normal height today."

"Couldn't you at least let me sit on your palm?" Aqua sighed, trying to pull herself free, but Terra's grip was tight, so she had no chance of escaping.

"Nope!" Terra grinned widely, which only made his tiny friend roll her eyes in slight exasperation. "Besides...as much as I'd love to keep you like this for a living, this is my last time until we do it again someday."

"Define someday?" Aqua hesitated.

Terra thought about it for a second, before smirking and gazed at her again, answering, "A few months time, maybe a bit longer."

"I should've known." Aqua sighed. Great, in possibly just a few months, she was going to be shrunk down to size again.

Eventually, the duo met up with Ven in the Throne Room and at the nod of agreement since Ven had already found the Normalaga spell and showed it to Terra earlier, the latter then then gently set Aqua down onto the floor, before taking five steps back, as Ven showed him the page in how to reverse the permament option of the spell. Aqua waited as she gazed up at her friends, the giddy feeling of returning to normal soon began to swell up.

Once Terra knew what to do, he summoned his Keyblade, aimed it at his shrunken friend, before chanting, "Normallaga-To return our friend who is important to us so well, reverse the permament option of the Smallaga spell!"

The spell worked, and light appeared from the Keyblade before it shot out and surrounded Aqua who began to glow, covered in light. Her body then began to grow bigger and bigger, until finally, she stopped at her normal height, and the light faded, returning her to normal. Aqua gazed at herself, before looking around to see that she was back to normal after two weeks of being small. She gazed at her friends who nodded to her, while Terra desummoned his Keyblade.

"Welcome back, Aqua!" Ven beamed happily with a smile.

"It's great to be back to normal size." Aqua replied, as she then went up to her friends and soon all three of them embraced in a group hug, a feeling that she missed in having for the past two weeks.

Despite this, both Terra and Ven had told Aqua that they wanted to do this again in the next few months which, despite not looking forward to that time, replied that she'll cope the next time Eraqus is out for a while, keeping this a bit of a secret.

For now, Aqua would enjoy her life being back to normal with shrinking down to size every a few months or so becoming a new habit in her life along with the lives of her friends. In the meantime, next month she planned on doing the same to both of them since Eraqus would be away for two days in another meeting in a month time anyway, which, while both boys weren't looking forward to that, decided that it was fair that they took turns.

* * *

 _Three months later..._

Eraqus was out again for three weeks, and just one day after he left, the urge of their fun swelled up in Terra and Ventus once again since two months earlier, Aqua had shrunk down to size for a day. Now it was her turn again. So the three of them met up in the Throne Room with a slightly exasperated Aqua standing in the middle, preparing herself to be shrunk yet again.

"Okay, Aqua! You ready?" Ven asked, excitedly, since during the last three months, he practiced with the shrinking spell under Aqua's super vision and had finally mastered it a month ago. He was ready to test it out on her this time, with Terra smirking behind him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Aqua sighed, but with a smile this time. She'd been bracing herself to be shrunken down to size for the last three months, and while she dreaded this day, she knew she had to accept it.

"Go ahead, Ven." Terra encouraged.

"Okay." Ven nodded, before pointing his Keyblade out at his blue-haired friend, and grinned, before chanting, "Smallaga-Permamently!"

Aqua once again shut her eyes as the spell shot out from Ven's Keyblade and like three times before, the light once again hit her in the chest, and like before, covered her body in light and forcing Aqua to shield her eyes with her arms as she held back a scream before she began to shrink down to size, shrinking smaller and smaller until finally, the light faded and Aqua had now returned to her shrunken height, only the same height as Ven's pinky finger again.

"Success!" Ven cheered as he desummoned his Keyblade, before walking over to Aqua who this time was prepared and sat on the ground so that she wouldn't lose her balance. Though once her again giant teenaged friend loomed over her, Ven reached out with his left hand and Aqua closed her eyes as he grasped her, trapping her inside his hand which he lifted up towards his face while he stood up from the kneeling position.

Opening his hand, Ven then grasped Aqua around the lower part of her body, again her upper part and arms free while he greeted, "Hello again, Tiny Aqua."

"What fun can we do to you?" Terra greeted as well, grinning, gazing down at their once again shrunken friend, as Ven chuckled while wrapped his right hand around his left, as Aqua sighed while she tried to squirm herself free, but the grasp from Ven was too tight for her.

So, Aqua sighed as she muttered, "Here we go again."

Fortunately, this only lasted for three weeks, one week longer than usual, but two days before Master Eraqus returned, and then Aqua would return back to her normal size, which both Ven and Terra kept to their promise. But until then...

She was stuck like this for those three long weeks.

THE END.

* * *

 **A/N: In a weird mood, I know, but hey, I did promise for more shrinking Aqua stories in this story, so I did. I might make more in the future, I might not. If I eventually decide not to continue, then I'll call this one completed. Until then, see you later!**


	5. Story 4: Shrinking Fools

_**Shrinking Aqua Stories.**_

 **Author's note: WARNING, WARNING: Do not read if you do not like this sort of thing. This is an AU chapter-story now.**

 **I do not own Aqua or the rest of Kingdom Hearts. Those rights belong to both Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

Story 4: Shrinking Fools.

Terra of Departure Town was blind folded and was lost in the woods. Why? Because he was on what he thought was a test trial to prove his worth of being a noble warrior and wanted to prove to his master that he could actually do it, and also go onto his survival test as well, which was what he thought he was doing right about now. What he didn't realise that it was all part of the annual April Fools joke done by his best friend Ventus who convinced their master to pull the joke on the brown-haired man.

"Why do I feel like I'm failing this test pathetically?" Terra groaned to himself, not having come to the conclusion that it was all just a prank, before grunting in annoyance when he accidently bumped into yet another tree for the fifteenth time...or was it the fiftith? He couldn't tell since he also lost track of time as well.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous! I'm gonna end up doing this over and over again for several months if I don't do this right!" He groaned in frustration.

His stomach growled loudly as well, which made things worse considering that he was hungry. Unfortunately for Terra, he also had to find at least one thing out here to eat, even an insect(much to his disgust but it was part of the survival test) before he was allowed to head back home. Sighing, he tried to feel the tree for support so he could sit down and take a bit of a break, but ended up missing his mark and stumbled and fell forward onto the ground, yelping in surprise before landing on his front on the soft grass, landing face first.

"Ow..." Terra muffled.

* * *

Meanwhile, a little while earlier, the pranking magical duo Larxene and her annoying partner in crime for the day, Demyx, were placing a bottle on a small dead tree stump. It was a simple bottle which Larxene was giggling manically while Demyx, well, he was fairly uncertain.

"Uh, a-are you sure we should do this, Larxene?" Demyx asked, hesitatedly.

"Don't tell me you're backing out on this, are you, Demy?" The blonde-haired woman asked, scowling challengingly.

"No, no, it's not that. I'd never back out from a prank, especially on April Fools Day." Demyx held up his hands for defense, before asking again, "But...aren't we going a little too far?"

"The only thing that'll be _little_ will be the person who will be stupid enough to drink this." Larxene cackled, gesturing at the bottle on the stump as though she was stating the obvious of the prank.

"Which we stole from the book of Alice in Wonderland that you brought out to be reality." Demyx deadpanned but serious none the less. Pranks were one thing, but stealing the shrinking potion from an old book and have some poor victum drink it only to end up shrinking themselves as part of the April Fools Prank? That was a bit too much.

Larxene rolled her eyes in half-exasperation. "Oh, come on! As soon as they become small, we'll leave them for a few hours before returning them back to normal. It's not like I plan to keep them tiny permamently."

"Why can't we just pretend to be ghosts in a haunted mansion to scare the wits out of people or something?" Demyx whined, slumping in defeat.

"That's for Halloween, not April Fools." Larxene pointed out. She and her partner then heard rustling from the bushes about half way from where they were standing and their eyes widened. "Someone's coming! Quick, hide!" she said hushly before taking off.

Demyx just stood there, glancing back and forth between the bottle and from where whoever was coming towards to. In fact, it didn't occure to him that he would've busted the prank had Larxene not grab him by the shoulders and dragged him as she growled, "Come on!"

No sooner than the two trouble makers hid a good distance from where they stood and were actually hiding above a tree, than Aqua came with a book in hand, enjoying her time reading and fully unaware of what was going on. She seemed in perfectly good mood as she was reading her favorite story. She didn't do this very often, but when she had some time to herself on a nice days, she would come out here for some peace and quiet.

"It's Aqua." Demyx whispered from the tree branch he and Larxene were hiding above.

"That blue-haired mage." Larxene smirked, almost evilly. "This is perfect!"

* * *

When Aqua was about to sit on the stump, when she lowered her book, the young woman blinked in surprise as she spotted an unfamiliar bottle, standing almost innocently in the middle of the dead tree.

"What's a bottle of liquid doing all the way out here?" Aqua asked herself, slowly approaching, as though she was hesitant to see what it contained. It looked normal enough, but she didn't want to take her chances. Still, her curiosity was quickly getting the better of her.

And still she was oblivious to what she was about to do, because while Demyx forced himself not to groan aloud or even break his and Larxene's cover, Larxene herself was snickering manically to herself while careful not to laugh aloud, as she whispered encouragingly to the oblivious Aqua, "That's it...a little closer...just a bit more closer..."

When Aqua picked it up, she gazed at it with slight suspicion, before removing the cork and sniffed it carefully. It was scentless, almost like water. Half of her was screaming at her not to drink it and she was still hesitating that it could be poison or something. But her curious side had quickly won out, and she took a sip.

* * *

' _Yes!_ ' Larxene cheered in her mind, grinning manically.

' _Oh boy..._ ' Demyx thought to himself on the other hand.

Aqua licked her lips, and found that it wasn't as bad as she thought, saying aloud to herself as she took more sips, fully unaware, "Mmm...it tastes like Cherry Tart..." and completely oblivious that she began to shrink down to size, continuing to do so as she continued to think about the flavours, "Custard...Pineapple...Roast Turkey..."

As soon as she said the last part, Aqua finally noticed that the bottle was about two or three inches taller than she was and was unable to hold onto it before she stumbled. When she recovered, her eyes widened as she realised what just happened and gave out a gasp of horror.

"I-I-I've shrunk!" Aqua cried out, horrified. She then groaned in self-stupidity and dismay, "I knew I shouldn't have drank the bottle!"

What was worse, everything around here was huge, and the grass was like tall trees. Aqua hasn't been small for long but already she felt lost and disorientated. How was she going to find her way back without getting even more lost...and worse, getting stomped on like an insect?

Up on the tree, Larxene nearly lost it as she was beginning to laugh softly to herself in glee. "Oh, this is just perfect! That gullible girl!"

"Not sure I like this." Demyx sighed. If anything, this was the worst prank he'd ever did with Larxene. He felt more sorry for Aqua than anything else.

"Oh, come on! Don't you think it's a wee bit funny?" Larxene smirked.

But before Demyx could even answer, they and the now miniture Aqua suddenly heard someone groaning, coming towards the stump from the forest. When all three of them glanced to see what was going on, and Aqua ventured out to peak from the two grass, her eyes widened as, in her point of view, a giant brown-haired young man, obviously blindfolded, was stumbling towards her and the tree stump. It was Terra who was oblivious to the prank Aqua had been hit on and fully unaware that she was actually here.

"Uh oh..." Demyx cringed. Warriors were never fun to handle.

"Time to go!" Larxene shuddered, already casting magic to teleport herself and her companion away to avoid in getting caught...again.

"W-What about Aqua?" Demyx protested as he was grabbed by the arm.

"We'll worry about her later. If she doesn't survive this, that's her problem!" Larxene said, already high-tailing away with Demyx as a cloud of magic engulfed them before the two vanished without a trace, leaving the trapped small Aqua with the blind-folded Terra.

Aqua, oblivious that she was pranked on, could only trace backwards despite that she might be able to call out to the giant man above her to help her. Though she wasn't sure it would work since one, Terra was blind folded, and two, she was the size of possibly his thumb or pinky finger, if not two inches smaller than that.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous! I'm gonna end up doing this over and over again for several months if I don't do this right!" He groaned in frustration.

"He has no idea that I'm here. Maybe I should call out, because I don't think running will do me any good." Aqua said to herself, though she shuddered at the idea. Either way, she was in real deep trouble.

Terra, unaware of the shrunken woman's problem, felt his stomach growl loudly, which, even from where Aqua was standing, sounded more like a pack of bears roaring. He was hungry. Sighing, he tried to feel the tree for support so he could sit down and take a bit of a break, but ended up missing his mark and stumbled and fell forward onto the ground, yelping in surprise before landing on his front on the soft grass, landing face first...and nearly squashed Aqua if she hadn't jumped back out of the way in time. The impact still made her fall onto her bottom, and quickly out of breath.

"Ow..." Terra muffled.

Aqua sat frozen. This young man, about her age or maybe a year older, was so huge as she was just a couple feet close to his head. In fact, she was so dazed by this fact that she completely forgot to speak up to get his attention, and at the wrong time too because, as she panted, Terra lifted his head up, moaning before he stopped, and sniffed.

"Hm? Is that...blueberry that I'm smelling or is it my imagination?" Terra thought to himself.

' _He can smell my prefume that I put on this morning. I hope he's not going to do what I think he's about to do._ ' Aqua thought to herself, crawling back and decided that she should at least hide behind the stump and let him walk past so that he wouldn't step on her.

Unfortunately, his stomach growled again, and Terra's mind went into 'I want food' mode. Sighing and very oblivious to the tiny woman that was in front of him due to the blindfold, he then decided, "Well, whatever it is, it smells great and I'm starving. Just hope I don't regret this later."

Just as Aqua had feared, the man reached out blindly towards her. She quickly got up to run, but the right hand managed to catch her in his grasp, trapping her in his fingers and palm. She wriggled, squirmed and pushed to try and free herself as she began to scream for help, but the giant hand was too strong for her given her current size and her voice was muffled since she was engulfed.

"L-Let me go! Don't eat me!" Aqua screamed, but she knew that he couldn't hear her.

Terra in the meantime, managed to stand up while his grasp held onto to what he next figured was an insect...a strange blue-berry scented insect, but an insect none the less. He did briefly wonder what it was that he caught, before shrugging dismissively and raised his closed up hand to his opened gapping mouth that was wide. He had no intention of biting or chewing the insect that he caught, knowing that it would taste gross. Just because he would have to eat insects if he ever got lost with no food, doesn't mean he had to do it slowly or taste it.

As the hand opened up at least, unfortunately for Aqua, it opened just as she was shoved right into the doorway of the mouth, making her see only the teeth, tongue, and the throat when the hand had opened up. Her scream was muffled and cut off from the outside as Aqua was shoved right onto the giant tongue where she landed, while Terra closed his mouth the second she as inside in a loud crunch that nearly made her ears hurt. When Aqua looked behind her, it was already too late. She was trapped.

Terra lowered his hand and was just thinking about doing it the easy way and swallow the insect without tasting it, he paused when the miniture moving insect hit his taste-bud. It didn't actually...taste as bad as he thought it would. It had a sweetish taste, though metallic like and a bit hairy on the top, but...temptation taking toll, he slowly tested the taste again, licking what he assumed was the entire body. Soon enough, he began to taste what he had gobbled up even more, feeling it move all around inside his mouth. Terra soon found himself closing his eyes and made pleasured sounds of sastifaction as he continued to lick the insect. This had to be one of the most tastiest things he had ever tasted.

This insect was almost as good as blueberry.

* * *

Inside the mouth, Aqua, to her horror, was licked and rolled all over the place, realising that Terra was tasting her. Never in her life she thought she tasted delicious that someone would unknowingly have eaten her! She tried to regain her balance, but kept on falling and was continously being tasted, which made her realise that she was actually so delicious that she was now hearing the man who had gobbled her up take sastifaction. Soon she screamed to be let out, but again, he couldn't hear her.

His tongue then did what she'd been dreading yet bracing herself for and shut her eyes as she was powerless to prevent herself from doing so.

It shoved Aqua right towards the throat and she screamed while she was being shoved right to the back of the throat and then slipped and cried out in alarm as she was then gulped and fell down, down, down into the tunnel towards the stomach.

* * *

 _ **GULP!**_

Terra tilted his head back a little, unable to resist much longer and gulped and swallowed, feeling the insect slide down towards his stomach, before sighing softly, licking his lips a little at the admittedly delicious taste. He then finally pulled the blindfold off now that the torture of the test was finally over and patted his stomach when he felt the insect he'd just swallowed up whole land right into it, sastified. While he did feel guilty for having eaten a living insect alive and took sastifaction in doing so, it was all part of the Master's test and he was sastified to have completed it.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Aqua finally reached the exit of the tunnel, though the said exit was her worst nightmare. It opened up on it's own and allowed her through where she fell and landed onto the flesh floor of a fleshy cavern with a few lumps around like rock cliffs. Shaking her head a little, as this was what she expected the inside of the stomach would be, Aqua looked up to where she came from and shivered as the hole that was the only way out and in of the stomach sealed itself shut tight. Aqua was trapped inside the belly of a man in her shrunken size, and there was no getting out.

Terra sighed and Aqua heard him pat his stomach, evidently sastified with the meal he'd just consumed. Well, she wasn't going to let someone bigger than her swallow her whole alive and become his meal that easy. She then stood up and reached the front wall, or at least, was what she assumed and began punching, kicking, and shoving at it in hopes that he would spit her out. This was proving to be an impossible task however, and no matter how hard she tried, it only made the stomach squeeze in and out, similiar state to a heart-beat. Finally, exhausted and overwhelmed, she slumped foward and panted.

" _ **There, there. Settle down.**_ " She heard Terra say, before he laughed and sounded like he was shrugging. " _ **Heh, I'm talking to an insect. Insects don't talk.**_ "

Terra patted his stomach again, smirking as he glanced down at his stomach, fully unaware of what he'd actually just eaten. "You know, for an insect, I never expected you to taste like Blueberry. A bit metellic and I hope to never have to do again, but surprisingly delicious. Oh well, you're food now so I guess it doesn't matter what kind of insect you are. I'd better head back."

When he looked up to see the sun starting to set, Terra knew he had to hurry, so he turned and high-tailed back to where he came from, pleased that he passed the trial and hoped to have proven himself worthy as a Warrior.

* * *

Inside the stomach, Aqua felt herself tumble as she felt the stomach rock and toss her all over the place as Terra was running, considering that the turbulence was probably at neck speed. Didn't anyone tell this guy not to run after he'd just eaten? However, Aqua had bigger problems. She had been eaten, and if she didn't think of something quick to get out, she was going to die here. In desperation, she tried to jump her way up to the throat, but the exit was far too high for her. She still tried several times none the less, before finally she gave up. It didn't help that the stomach kept on rocking her and making her nauesous.

Aqua then collasped onto the stomach floor and began to sob, tears running down her face. She didn't want to die yet. She had so much to live for, and now her future was swallowed up, just like she was.

* * *

By the time Terra bursted through the doors of the castle where he and Ven were training, he'd all but collaspe onto his knees, panting from exhaustion and the ever so slightly growing nausea, which made him realise that running all the way from the forest to here as soon as he'd eaten, even the smallest thing, wasn't such a good idea.

"Slow down, Terra." Eraqus spoke as soon as he and Ventus saw him burst through the door.

"Did I...make it in time?" Terra panted, clutching his stomach.

"Wait...you actually ate something while you were in the woods?" Ven asked, astonded as he quickly realised the reason why his best friend was clutching his belly.

"You didn't think I would?" Terra asked, glancing up slowly at his friend, "I actually...caught an insect...and...ate it...tasted like blueberry, to be honest."

To his confusion and annoyance, Ven bursted out laughing despite Terra's condition. "Wow, that went better than I thought it would! Feel sorry for the insect, though."

"Wait, what?"

Eraqus apologetically gazed at the younger man, and said, "Terra...it was all a joke. It wasn't a trial at all." quickly adding, "Ventus dared me!"

"Oh, thanks Master." Ven said sarcastically.

"Gee thanks, Ven." Terra groaned, before leaning forwards to the point where he almost touched the floor with the tip of his nose.

"You should lay down, Terra. You don't look well." Eraqus said comfortingly, as he knelt in front of his oldest apprentince.

"I'm fine...Just need t-" Terra was unable to finish his sentence as he doubled over more and felt something small and moving rise up from his stomach to his throat and then into his mouth before spitting out what he'd eaten. Out came the miniture Aqua who landed with a soft thud onto the tile floor, her eyes wide as she layed, panting softly.

Ven cringed in disgust, before his eyes widened, as did the eyes of Eraqus and Terra. "...It's a girl." Ven muttered in shock.

Terra was unable to believe it as he gazed at his meal for the first time, which made him horrified and even more guilty than ever. It wasn't an insect, it was a woman, close to his age, if not a year or two younger. She was dressed to that of a somewhat modern sports-like mage.

"...I was blindfolded!" Terra quickly told his Master who began to glare at him, "I didn't know what she was!"

"Nevermind that." Eraqus shook his head, "We'll discuss this later. Right now, this poor girl needs to be cleaned up and dressed."

Ven by then gently picked up Aqua who flinched as she was scooped up and sat shivering in the palm of his giant hands. "It's okay. Don't be scared." Ven said softly to the woman who was probably a few years older than he was.

"And do not think that you're off the hook, Ventus. You and I will be having a good long talk later about the misguided prank." Eraqus added, glaring disapprovingly at the teenaged boy who flinched, knowing that it was his fault that not only Terra got sick, but the girl in his hand could've gotten killed.

"Yes, Master." Ven nodded, before carefully carrying Aqua to the bathroom to get her cleaned up, clothes and all. As he made a small bathtub from his toy bath loan to him from a friend who had since left on mission leave, and turned around politely to give Aqua a moment to clean herself up with the scented soap and warm water near the sink.

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Ven said, guiltily.

Aqua, while relieved to be clean again, glanced up at the boy who seemed really nice, though she was miffed that she'd been eaten whole earlier, "Why was your friend blindfolded?"

"It was all a prank. I thought it would've been funny if Terra got lost while blindfolded since it was April Fools Day." Ven answered, rubbing the back of his head nervously, his back still turned to Aqua. "Guess that went off worse than I thought. I hadn't wanted any of this to happen."

He then thought of something and asked, "Which reminds me, were you always this small? Why didn't you say anything to Terra?"

"First off, no I wasn't always this small." Aqua began as she sighed, "I drank this what I suspect was a shrinking potion and then he came. I was so stunned at how small I was that I couldn't speak, and by the time I made the attempt, he caught me and just...shoved me into his mouth and swallowed me. I was taking a stroll while reading a book."

"Why would there be a bottle in the middle of the woods, though?" Ven thought, confused.

"I don't know." Aqua shook her head, before she realised something and her eyes narrowed at the mention of April Fools Day. "Though now that you mention it, I think I have a fair idea who was responsible, since there are two troublemakers I know that could've made something like that to shrink people."

"...I guess that means the two pranks were at the wrong place at the wrong time." Ven sighed. "Look...I'm really sorry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Aqua finally smiled as she stepped out of the made-shift tub and tried herself off with the towel that was there for her, before dressing in doll clothes which included underwear, socks and shoes, having white shorts underneath the pink doll dress without the frills, saying, "It's okay. It turned out alright in the end. My name is Aqua, by the way."

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." Ven replied.

"You can look now." Aqua added.

Ven turned around and smiled. The doll clothes, while temporarely as Aqua's clothes were drying off after they were cleaned, actually looked pretty on the tiny woman, making her look like an actual doll herself. He then approached Aqua and scooped her up carefully again, bringing her to the living room where Terra layed on his side and Eraqus gently rubbing his arm soothingly. When the two men noticed the youngest apprentince and their miniture guest appeared, Eraqus gazed apologetically at the young women.

"I am utterly sorry for the trouble the prank has caused, young lady." Eraqus said.

"How are you feeling, Terra?" Ven asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine." Terra sighed, before sitting up slowly and gazed guiltily at Aqua, "I'm so very sorry that I ate you. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay. I understand. It turned out alright in the end." Aqua said with a kind smile. "My name is Aqua."

"I'm Terra." Terra replied, "If there's anything I can do to make it up, I can. If I wasn't blindfolded, I wouldn't have swallowed you up."

"I think it was mostly my fault than yours." Aqua admitted, "I found this shrinking potion in the middle of nowhere and against my better judgement, I drank it, and it shrank me to the size I am now. When Ven mentioned April Fools, though, I think I now know who had done that."

"So you think it was all part of the joke?" Terra asked.

The young shrunken woman nodded, "Yeah. The two trouble makers; Larxene and Demyx of sorcery. They use magic to prank on people on April Fools Day every year that causes slight harm. It's just my theory, but I can't think of any other salution. They probably don't even know that I'm here right now."

"Well, they're gonna be in major trouble when they get caught, that's for sure." Terra smirked.

"First we have to find them in order to restore Aqua to her original size." Eraqus informed the younger people. He then turned his attention directly at Ventus who cringed, knowing what was coming up next. "In the meantime, Ventus, I want you to come with me to my office."

"Yes, Master." Ven sighed, before gazing down at Aqua in his hand, asking hesitatedly, "Will it...be alright for Terra to hold you for a little while?"

"Yes, of course." Aqua nodded, though she was a little nervous herself, and everyone could understand why. Even Terra was hesitated to hold the woman again, this time not blindfolded.

So the fifteen year old boy carefully slid Aqua into Terra's waiting palm of his right hand, before following Eraqus to another part of the castle, leaving the two of them on their own. Terra then gazed at Aqua who was still nervous. He had to admit, she was nice, and, he didn't want to admit it, beautiful too. The doll clothes just suited her perfectly, but he beared in mind that she was human, not a doll, and most definitely not food, despite what she tasted like, but Terra had no intentions to eat her again.

Aqua herself gazed at Terra. He was quite handsome and kind, and he had beautiful blue eyes too. Maybe once she returned to her normal size, she could get to know him and Ventus more. Being eaten aside, the men here in this place had been kind to her.

"You know..." Aqua began, a little awkwardly, "It's really strange to be so small when I feel like I've actually entered a world full of giants. It's scary, but at the same time...it's actually kind of exciting."

"I get what you mean." Terra admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's actually weird to be holding someone only the size of my thumb, if not an inch or two smaller...but as much as I hate to admit it...I...kind of like it."

The tiny woman giggled, both nervously and in amusement. It wasn't every so often this sort of thing would happen. Aqua had to admit...yes it was imitidating, but she was sort of starting to like being held like this, though she did firmly promise herself this was only once in a lifetime sort of thing. When she was child, she would imagine herself being in a land of giants and while her imagination did sometimes get carried away, such has being gripped around the lower part of her body leaving only her arms and upper half free, she always wondered what would've it been like. She never thought it would actually happen.

She must be out of her mind to even think about wanting to experience something like that, but given how Terra's thumb and fingers were actually twitching, Aqua realised that, given as she gazed up at him again, though he was holding himself back since he didn't want to frighten her or hurt her, he wanted to grip her like giants would.

Finally after a few moments of somewhat tensed silence, Terra finally groaned at himself before apologetically said to Aqua, "...Sorry. Can't help myself."

Before Aqua knew it, even though she suspected it, Terra then grasped her by the lower half of her body and left her upper half and her arms free, his fingers wrapped around her body, while Aqua gasped a little, having been caught off-guard. While the grip wasn't tight, it still made her heart pound a little, and she willed it to calm down, wriggling and squirming in her attempt to at least make herself more comfortable as possible, and began to slid herself free before she stopped, as Terra then tightened the grip before Aqua could even pull herself loose.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Terra asked, quickly concerned, but he couldn't find it in his heart to loosen his sudden grip on the tiny woman in his hand. He had no idea what hit him to do so or why he'd done it...he just wanted to do it, to see what was like to prevent someone who was the size of a doll from escaping.

"No, you didn't." Aqua shook her head. "It just caught me off guard when you did capture me. Though I knew it was coming, and I was bracing myself for it. It still took me by surprise, though." smiling a little.

"...Well, like I said. I can't help myself but to do that." Terra shrugged a little, sheepishly. "I guess the temptation in wanting to just hold you like this was too much to resist." before jokingly added, "It's even more tempting to just keep you like this forever and never let you go."

"Oh dear!" Aqua mockingly gasped in horror. "Please let me go, horrible giant!"

Terra grinned, playing along as he raised Aqua to meet her eye to eye, as he mocked an evil grin, carefully and playfully holding his grip tighter, "Never, little girl. You're mine now. In fact, I will gobble you up since you are quite delicious."

Aqua playfully wriggled and squirmed to 'escape' from the 'horrible giant's' grasp, but she was held firmly in place as Terra then mocked an evil laugh before he wrapped his left hand around his right hand that was currently holding the 'helpless' captured woman in his grasp. The two then laughed for real heartedly as Terra then lowered his left hand and gazed at Aqua who had her gentle smile on her face. Terra then loosened his grip after about ten minutes of just holding her which sent a surge of excitement and allowed Aqua to sit on his palm where she rested and Terra leaned back on the couch.

After Ventus and Eraqus returned, unaware of Terra and Aqua playing while waiting, they searched around town for Larxene and Demyx who, found and actually relieved that Aqua was safe, admitted that prank which confirmed Aqua's suspicions, before they returned her to her original size. Though Demyx was very apologetic and placed the most blame on Larxene who was quite annoyed by the betrayal, the two magical people were still punished for their latest April Fools joke.

Despite this, Aqua since then thanked Terra, Ven and Eraqus and the group became very good friends and she would occasionly visit them when she had the chance, eventually becoming best friends with Terra and Ven and was even offered by Eraqus to join them to become a Mage-Warrior as he trained warriors. After some time of thinking, she happily agreed and spend her days with those who became close to her heart, and during vacation weeks, occasionly joked with Terra about their time together when she was shrunk down to size.

They even talked about doing it again some-time when they found out how Larxene and Demyx got the shrinking potion, along with a growth potion that would return her to normal size when Aqua and her new best friends felt like it.

But that was another story.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: I did say each shrinking stories would be different and I couldn't just keep on doing it at the Land of Departure. Hope this chapter was okay. See you soon as I'm able!**


	6. Story 5: Temptation

_**Shrinking Aqua Stories.**_

 **Author's note: This is a slightly softer one to the previous ones and as you noticed, sequel to the last story/chapter.**

 **I do not own Aqua or the rest of Kingdom Hearts. Those rights belong to both Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

Story 5: Temptation.

 _6 months later..._

Aqua has become content with her new life as a student of Eraqus to become a Mage-Warrior, having grown close to Ventus and Terra. All three of them trained together and were approving rather quickly, and during non-training hours and days, they hanged out together and would even visit the village to hang out. Secretly during those months, however, Aqua and Terra had actually had Larxene and Demyx conjour up unlimited shrinking potion which would not only keep those who drink it permanently shrunk and thus the only way to reverse it was the unlimited growing potion, but it would also refill itself without worry, the same with the growing potion. But the two young people didn't think or have time to even try it out just for fun without the worry of Eraqus and Ven.

Until now.

Eraqus was out on a meeting with fellow masters for the week while Ven also left to spent the week with his parents, leaving Terra and Aqua the castle to themselves. The two had trained and talked after the first few hours since Eraqus and Ven left and now were thinking about what to do next. As the two passed the shelves in search for something to do, the young apprentinces paused when their gaze settled upon the familiar bottle, with a lable that said 'drink to shrink'. The two gazed at it for a few moments as the memory of when Aqua had shrunk herself no thanks to Larxene and Demyx's prank of leaving the bottle in the middle of the forest and despite that she'd accidently been swallowed up by the blindfolded Terra when he was being pranked by Ven and Eraqus before he released her from his stomach...

Suddenly Terra felt his fingers flex and wiggle, while sharing a glance with Aqua who tried and failed to hold back a giggle despite the nervousness she was feeling. By the moment of his hands, she could tell that, given the memories of last time, the sudden temptation was starting to break already. Well, she couldn't say that the temptation in exploring the idea of being small and pretending to have ventured into the land of giants was becoming hard to resist. Though she tried to force herself to realise that it was a crazy idea to even attempt to even do something as possibly dangerous as this.

Finally, temptation won out.

"Are you thinking...?" Aqua began, grinning a little. It was rare that she found herself feeling cheeky and actually liked it.

"That okay with you? You know...you shrinking." Terra asked, smirking himself.

"Oh, why not?" Aqua shrugged a little, giggling as she picked up the bottle and pulled out the cork. "Plus, we have nothing else to do at the moment. We'll just be really careful, though. Right?"

"Aboslutely." Terra nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe that Aqua had actually agreed to this and he didn't even ask for a request to do so, having been mentally fight with himself not to do so since he had no idea what the woman beside him was actually thinking. It was rare to be doing something like this, and since they were alone for the week, this was the perfect time.

Aqua nodded, pausing a little as she gazed at the bottle again, before finally she raised it to her lips and drank the shrinking potion slowly. Surely enough, with each sip, she began to shrink smaller and smaller until finally she'd been unable to hold the bottle anymore and stumbled. Thankfully, Terra grabbed it before Aqua could fall, and was just inches close in holding her as well, but he did grin at her restored shrunken size, back to the size two inches shorter than his thumb. He picked up the bottle which suddenly refilled itself magically to being full, and replaced the cork to seal it and put it back onto the shelf.

"How are you feeling?" Terra asked to the now tiny woman who stood up, gazing at him from her current size.

"I'm alright." Aqua replied, before admitting, "I forgot what it was like to be this small, though. It's kind of imitidating, but now that I know what happened and did it on purpose, it's exciting."

"Well, what do we say that we get started on the fun and play giants now?" Terra grinned, somewhat evilly.

Aqua giggled, a little nervously, but didn't regret this at all. "Just be careful, though." before quickly turning and ran, pretending to be frightened and mocked a scream to give herself a headstart.

Her now giant friend mocked an evil laugh and began to follow her until he easily bend low and reached out when Aqua accidently tripped and fell. She turned back just in time when Terra grabbed her by the waist, his fingers wrapped around her body though leaving her arms free. As Aqua 'tried' to pull herself free from his grasp, Terra held her firmly and once again tightened his grip so that she couldn't escape just as she managed to begin to slid herself free and he stood up to his full height and held Aqua to the height of his chest, gazing down at the 'helpless' young woman he had captured.

"Fee, Fi, Foo, Fum," Terra chuckled playfully. "I caught a tiny girl of english tum."

"Put me down, you horrible giant!" Aqua playfully demanded. "Let me go!"

But Terra 'refused' and instead laughed even more, before he turned and began to walk through the castle halls, still holding her firmly in his grasp, but not tightly to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. It was just the feeling of just holding Aqua like this and having her only two inches smaller than his thumb that made him very pleased. This was all a game, though, and despite that she was just like a living doll, he wasn't tempted enough to suddenly decide that he didn't want to let her return to her normal size or even let her go and keep her tiny against her will.

"What a beautiful little woman." Terra mockingly said evilly, as he walked and continued to gaze down at Aqua who continued to try and 'free' herself, but was failing. "I have waited for years to find such a deliciously perfect treasure. You, my little prisoner, are to remain here forever."

"Help! Help!" Aqua 'cried out', mocking in becoming terrified. "Someone please save me! I've been captured by an evil giant!" as Terra carried her to his room where an small cage fit for injured hamsters or mice sat on his desk next to his bed.

Her giant friend 'laughed evilly', as he said to her while unlocking the cage door and opened it, "No one will come and save you, child. You belong to me now, and you will never escape!"

When Aqua saw the cage, she suddenly began to get a little nervous and asked, a bit worriedly for real this time, "Uh, Terra? What are you doing?" shifting a little to make herself a bit more comfortable in her friend's giant hand.

Terra grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, saying, "Sorry. It's all part of the game. Besides, what kind of giant doesn't lock up their prisoners in cages?"

"I guess that's true." Aqua shrugged awkwardly, and then braced herself when Terra then lowered her onto the surprisingly soft blanket camafloughed as gravel and released her from his grasp before he pulled his hand away from outside of the cage and closed the door, re-locking it and trapping her inside.

Aqua stood up and raced towards the bars of her 'prison', clutching two of them as she gazed up at Terra, pretending to be helpless and pleading, "Please let me go! I don't want to be trapped here. You can't keep me like this!"

"Oh, but I can, and I will, my little treasure." Terra smirked, pretending to point out as he slid a finger between the bars and gently rubbed Aqua's head, arms and waist, mockingly saying manically, "Such a beautiful creature. Very soft and delicate, bright like a blue jewel, florish like a flower. Stunning as a song bird...and you are all to me."

"Please, stop!" Aqua mocked a pleading, attempting to shove the giant finger off, but it was 'too powerful' for her to fight it and soon found herself locked in the grip of the finger that prevented her from escaping. She had to admit, it was a nice feeling, but as this was a game, she pretended to be terrified to be caressed like a vauleable possession.

Finally, Terra pulled his finger out and rested his arms onto the desk, gazing at the miniture woman currently trapped inside the cage. She looked so adorable and sweet like this. Aqua fitted in that cage so perfectly well that it almost made him not even willing to let her go or even wanting to restore her to her normal size. In fact, the temptation in wanting to keep her in her current size permanently nearly had him just blurt it out seriously and he came dangerously close in announcing that he intended to never allow her to grow back ever again, but he held it back. She was his friend, not his prisoner or pet. He had no intentions in frightening her or betraying her, or hold her against her will...Oh, but how her shrunken size just made it so easy to even consider in doing as he pleased.

"Terra, what are you thinking?" Aqua asked, as she grasped the two bars of her cage, noticing the odd look of content and temptation on her giant friend's face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but the more he just stared at her rather too lovingly for her comfort, the more she started to have a sudden bad feeling the way how he was...having another strong temptation and consideration in his expression.

"Huh?" Terra blinked, snapped out of his thoughts, before shaking his head and said, "Sorry. Just got lost in thought." before admitting as he smirked a little, "You look very cute being like this in that cage." before blurting out before realizing, "I was almost even considering and tempting to just force you to stay like this permanently."

Aqua gasped, in confusion and shock. "W-what?"

Terra flinched when he realised what he just said and smacked himself on the forehead, groaning. He hadn't meant to say that, before apologetically gazed at his obviously now worried tiny friend, "Sorry, it blurted out." before snickering half-sheepishly, "As much as I hate to admit it, but your current size just makes it so easy to even make me decide to say that I have no intentions to even let you go. In fact, it even almost makes me want to keep you like this...forever."

"I hope you don't mean that." Aqua muttered, shuddering. It was fun and all to be this small in games, but now her giant friend was actually considering in never letting her return to her normal size and keep her trapped like this forever? To remain this tiny just for Terra to do as he pleased with her for the rest of her life scared her and suddenly she realised that it was becoming a reality.

"...Actually, I do." Terra admitted, and while it made him feel guilty at the horrified and betrayed expression on his trapped friend's face, the temptation won once more and he then leaned close to the cage in which Aqua backed away a little, before saying to the shrunken woman, "I am sorry, Aqua. You're just too adorable to let go. But I will take good care of you, forever."

"Terra, please no!" Aqua shook her head. "You can't keep me like this! The Master wouldn't allow it!"

"You're right, I can't." Terra shook his head, realising what he had been saying. What had he been thinking? He couldn't keep Aqua like this against her will. Still, he didn't want to return her to her normal size so soon. He then smirked and said, "But that doesn't mean I can allow you to go back to normal anytime soon."

He then opened the cage and before Aqua could make a run for it, despite that the dead end of the cage was behind her, Terra scooped her up into the palm of his head and pulled her out of the cage before grasping her the way he did before he locked her in earlier. He then chuckled while tightening his grip so that she couldn't squeeze herself out as she struggled to pull herself free, but couldn't when he held her firmly and forcing her to become trapped in his grasp.

"Or maybe I _will_ keep you like this, and not let anyone else know that I'm not going to let you go." Terra smirked, drawing the captured Aqua close to his face, wanting to keep on holding her in his grasp and never put her down as long as he wanted. She was soft and delicate and smooth to touch and hold. And far too deliciously adorable to return to normal size.

"Put me down, this instant!" Aqua demanded, before she shuddered as she saw Terra softly lick his lips, almost hungrily. She was stunned and shocked that her friend had become serious in wanting to actually hold her like this and keep her small permenantly against her will. She then wriggled and squirmed in her attempts to free herself for real this time. It was all fun and games to be this tiny, but when it started to become serious to the point that Terra wanted to keep her to himself forever, that terrified and hurt her the most.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Terra sighed after he finally mentally smacked himself for getting too far into his sudden desires. As he told himself earlier, she was his friend, not his prisoner, or pet or most definitely not a toy for him to just keep and play with. But he still didn't loosen his grip and instead turned and walked out of his room, carrying Aqua in his grasp. "But like I said, I'm not letting you go anytime soon. We still have other things to do while you're small, Aqua."

Aqua sighed as she stopped her attempts, relieved that he was serious in not keeping her small for the rest of her life, which that thought of that possibly happening did frighten her for a while there. She supposed that he couldn't help it, given that her current size was impossible to resist in not giving up so easily. She should've known that something like this was going to happen, but just wanting the experience to be held like this and being this small like a prisoner had been hard to resist as well, and Aqua realised, to her own dismay, she had no intentions to return to normal straight away and even wanted this to continue until she declared that she wanted to grow back to her original size.

"Well, I don't want to admit it, but I'm in no hurry to grow back anytime soon. But I don't want to just stay small like this forever." Aqua told her friend. "Just on days like today until I say that I want to go back to normal. Plus, I don't want us to get into trouble with the Master or Ven."

"Fair enough." Terra said, as he arrived in the living room and sat on the couch where he first held her six months ago and loosened his grip so that she can rest on the palm of his hand after being held trapped in his fingers for quite a while. As much as he wanted to continue to hold her that way, he knew he had to give the shrunken woman a break. But he had another idea, which made him smirk, "Ready for round 2?"

"I suppose." Aqua shrugged with a nervous smile, before seeing that Terra was about to trap her in both of his hands to leave her in an air-bubble. She then mocked a cry of horror while bracing herself as Terra covered her with his left hand and created a hand cage that trapped her and her only sight in his grasp was his right hand underneath her, and his left hand above her, the two palms leaving her in the slight darkness in her crouched position. She could hear him mock an evil laugh.

"Gotcha, little human! You are mine, all mine." Terra mockingly said as he felt Aqua in both palms of his hands even though he couldn't see her as he had sealed her up in his grasp.

"Help me!" Aqua mocked a pleading cry for help, as she tried to push the fingers and thumbs to open up the grasps that caged her like she was inside his mouth. "Let me go! Help!"

Terra mocked an evil laugh once more, as he continued to hold Aqua captive in his grasp, feeling her trying to break free, but he was far too strong to her and thus was unable to escape. Finally he pulled his left hand away and held Aqua in the palm of his right hand where she sat, sighing. The two chuckled at the fact that they played like this for quite a while now. He then grinned and snickered.

"What are you thinking now?" Aqua asked, standing up on her friend's giant hand, before she was suddenly grasped like he did since the beginning once more, which caught her by surprise was more, and she had to again wriggle and squirm to get a bit more comfortable before he tightened his grip firmly that forced her to stay like this.

"Just that." Terra shrugged, leaning close to Aqua in his grasp. "I love holding you like this, Aqua. You are the most amazing thing to hold in my life, and even though I will have to eventually, I don't want to let you go. In fact, I won't return you to normal. Never again." bringing her closer to his face, repeating in a whisper, "Never, ever, ever, again. I'm very serious about this, Aqua, because you're too perfectly, deliciously, far too perfect to allow that to happen."

Aqua shivered, cringing at the very idea and that she was actually very close to Terra's massive giant mouth, which each time he spoke, she suddenly had the horrible thought of what he was actually thinking. He then drew her away from his face halfway and gazed almost lovingly at the shrunken woman. "As much as I really don't want to hurt you or hold you against your will, I wish I really could keep you this small forever."

"Well, as much as I kind of like being treated like this and it makes me a little guilty to say not, I don't want to be forced against my will for the rest of my life...but I think I can tolorate you forcing me to stay like this as long as you want...only until the Master and Ven get back or until I want to go back to normal." Aqua sighed, starting to get used to being held like this or trapped being this small.

"Really?" Terra asked, surprised.

"Just as long as I'm allowing it despite my protests." Aqua confirmed.

That made Terra stunned and he blinked in slight shock at his miniture friend's proposal. She was actually willing to let him keep her like this until the end of the week or sooner? Well, he certainly wasn't in a hurry to get her back to normal right now. He smirked somewhat evilly, drawing her close to his face once more, much to her suprise as he said, "Well, then in that case...you'll have to really try and convince me to return your to normal at some point...or else I will convince them to force you to stay like this for eternity! Because I will make you beg me the way I would like to be convincing."

He then stood and carried the now renewed struggling Aqua who was shocked by what he just said, and she had no intentions of allowing this to happen. She protested to be let go until she realised that Terra had carried her into the kitchen where he pulled out a spoon from the drawer and then a bowl before returning to the table, where he then placed Aqua into the bowl. When she stood up, she backed away slowly until he winked at her, making her realise that this was round 3 of the game. Smiling in relief, she then tried to avoid the giant spoon as Terra pretended that he was having soup until he finally scooped her up where she sat after loosing her balance before lifting her into the air once more.

"Mmmm...blueberry human stew." Terra mocked.

"Oh no!" Aqua mocked a cry of horror, "The giant's going to eat me!"

Though she was startled in actual fright at first when Terra began to draw her right towards his mouth, though he did assure to Aqua, "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you inside my mouth. Just have you in there briefly."

Despite the assurence of this, Aqua still cringed away slightly as she tried to lean as back as she could while trapped on the spoon, and gave out an alarmed cry when Terra came inches close in placing her inside his mouth before closing it before even the tip of it could go between the lips and then drew it back and placed both the spoon and Aqua back onto the table while pretending to have actually eaten her and then pretended to swallow. While Aqua mentally sighed in relief, Terra pretended to lick his lips and sighed, "Ah...delicious."

"I hope you really don't eat me like that for real. Being gobbled and swallowed up whole right into your belly once is more than enough." Aqua said to him as she managed to stand up from the spoon and onto the table, gazing up at her friend from where she was.

"Trust me, eating you and swallowing you whole once is more than enough for me too." Terra promised as he picked up the spoon and bowl and returned them to their original places, before returning to where Aqua was. He then swiftly engulfed the shrunken young woman into his hands as he clampsed them together as though he caught a fly while Aqua herself had cried out in alarm when this happened.

"Gotcha!" Terra mockingly said evilly, before opening his palms enough for Aqua to see him, but still cupped her around so that should she try and climb out, he can close them up to trap her again. "You won't get away, my delicious treasure."

"Oh please, release me!" Aqua mockingly pleaded once she recovered.

"Never." Terra replied, before grasping his friend around the lower waist once more and trapping her in his hand while leaving the kitchen, pretending to laugh evilly. Aqua again squirmed and wriggled to try and free herself, but as usual, she couldn't escape. He then told her seriously with a real smirk, "I just can't stop loving how perfectly small you are, Aqua. I know I said this all day, but you are so soft and amazing to just hold in one hand and grasping you like this is my favorite way to hold you when you're this tiny."

"Would you hold anyone else if they were small just like me?" Aqua questioned, sighing as her giant friend tightened his grip that squeezed her enough to prevent her from pulling herself even an inch free. It was still slightly amazing to be held like this, which was more imitidating than in her imagination, but she surprisingly liked it, though she wished she had the leverage to escape from the man's grasp, but he refused to allow it, as giants in those storybooks refused to let go of their victums.

The brown-haired man chuckled as he held the trapped small blue-haired girl to his face, answering, "No. Just you and you alone, Aqua."

"That makes me feel special." Aqua joked, giggling. She was then slid further onto the palm of Terra's hand before he closed it shut, trapping her in the small cage like grip of his palm, fingers and thumb. She then muffled a mocking cry, "Help! Help! Let me go!"

"Oh, why would I let you go, little girl?" Terra mocked, again playing, continuing in mocking evil, "I pick up whomever I want to eat, or in this case, keep such a treasure like you as my possession. You're mine!"

They returned to his room where Terra layed onto his bed and let Aqua rest onto his stomach, but he then trapped her under his hand from the bottom half of her body. "What are you doing?" Aqua asked, trying to break free, but as she was still trapped in her current size, his giant hand was far too big.

"Not letting you go until I hear you beg me." Terra joked, though he was also serious. He made up his mind; until Aqua really wanted to return to her true size, she was going to remain this way in his grasp which ever way he wanted. He latched his fingers around Aqua's body, just in case. "I'm keeping you like this as long as I want, because one, I can, and two, because you're too small which gives me the full advantage."

"I hope I really don't end up being trapped like this forever." Aqua sighed, fidgeting to make herself more comfortable.

Terra smirked before closing his eyes to take a nap, in which Aqua, finding herself exhausted as well, did the same and layed her head onto the soft shirt of her giant friend who still refused to let her go. However, whether he did truly desire to keep to his word to keep her imprisoned in this size would mean that she would be trapped being small permemantly. Which in Terra's dreams, he most certainly would and most definitely will, not willing to have her return to her original size, and found himself having the power to keep her the way he wants against her will brought a smile to his lips, which made him squeeze her ever so slightly, unwilling to let go of his new precious treasure. Because in the dream, she was forever his and he did whatever he wanted with her, even with the Master's and Ven's permissions.

In reality, though, Terra knew that it would never happen, because Aqua is his friend, and she deserved to live out her life along with everyone else, and as he promised, he will return her to her original size before Eraqus and Ven would get back.

That didn't mean Terra and Aqua couldn't do this again, because when the time was right, they will, and Aqua found she was okay with that, just as long as she was allowed to return to her normal size when she really wanted. For now...she wasn't in such a hurry.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: I just love having Aqua shrunk down to size! See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Story 6: Temptation 2

_**Shrinking Aqua Stories.**_

 **Author's note: This is a sequel to the last story/chapter.**

 **I do not own Aqua or the rest of Kingdom Hearts. Those rights belong to both Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

Story 6: Temptation 2.

 _An hour later..._

Still in her tiny size, Aqua was now playing a game of Chess with Terra which was pretty interesting considering how she had to move her white chess pieces by pushing it like pushing a crate or a statue. Too bad she was on the losing side as after she made her turn, with her last piece, the King, Terra snickered before using his own King and tapped it against Aqua's, picking it up before placing it into his box of all of Aqua's white pieces.

"Check mate." Terra announced with a smugged grin.

Aqua sighed, before shaking her head. "Playing Chess while being this small is much more harder than you can imagine. I don't even know where I'm going with this game."

"Which makes it easier for me to win against you." He laughed, as his fingers of his right hand twitched while his lips formed an evil grin as another victory came into mind. "You also know what this means, right?"

Before she knew it, Aqua gasped as her giant friend couldn't hold it back anymore and reached out towards her. Backing away, she crouched down low and covered her head with her hands as best as she could as Terra's fingers scooped her up and closed around her in his palm, trapping her in his right hand. Terra laughed again as he brought her towards his chest while opening his hand which allowed Aqua to sit on his palm, panting a little scaredly.

She thought about how all of this started half an hour ago.

* * *

 _After waking up from their nap, Terra once again grasped Aqua the way he did numberous times today and she wriggled and squirmed to try and free herself but it was no use._

 _"Let me go already." Aqua grunted._

 _"I can't." Terra replied, tighting his grip on her slightly and grinned. "I want to hold you as long as possible. In fact, I even had a dream of keeping you in your current size forever, with the Master's and Ven's permission."_

 _He then paused and admitted, "Now that I think about it, as long as you're this small and in my grasp, I'm keeping like this until I say you can return to your normal size."_

 _"Who made you in charge? There would be a time when I want to return to normal. You can't keep me like this!" Aqua cried out, glaring up at her friend._

 _"Well...how about we make a deal." Terra suggested, thinking about it for a moment. "How about we play a game of chess, and the winner gets to decide whether you're allowed to return to normal or not."_

 _The shrunken young woman's eyes widened in horror at this idea. If she lost the said game, then she would be permamently trapped in this size for a long time...and the way how Terra was going on about how lovely she was being this small, possibly forever._

 _The young giant man then shrugged, "Or, I keep you like this forever anyway if you disagree."_

 _Sighing in defeat, Aqua nodded, "Fine. If I win, I say when I want to return to normal."_

 _"And if I win...you're not allowed to return to your normal size unless you beg me and when I feel like it." Terra snickered._

* * *

Calming down a little as realization hit her that she lost and now was powerless, Aqua sighed in defeat, "I'm not allowed to return to my normal size unless you say so." resigning herself to her fate. It was fun at the beginning, but due to her being small and beautiful, she was an easy target for Terra who couldn't resist the temptation.

"Which means you're not allowed to complain about it." Terra added, chuckling evilly. Even though he felt guilty for forcing his tiny friend to stay this small as long as he can keep her as his valuable item, it was worth it. Now he can keep her like this as long as he wanted.

"You just love having me this small, don't you?" Aqua shook her head, annoyed. She then shrieked as Terra closed his hand, locking her in his grasp once more.

"Knowing that I can keep you in my grasp and there isn't a thing you can do about it, this time I'm letting temptation overtake me. You're perfect this way, Aqua. Deliciously perfect this way. Holding you in just the palm of my hand, locking your body with just my fingers, and looking at you like a little toy..." Terra trailed off as he stood up from his bed that he was sitting on and had placed the chess set onto earlier, before he approached the hamster cage once more, opening up the gate and then gently dropped Aqua inside it.

By the time she looked up, Aqua cringed nervously as her giant friend and now the one who is forcing her to stay like this shut the gate and locked it from the outside like he did earlier. She was once again trapped inside the hamster cage in her current small size.

"Is this really neccessary?" Aqua asked as she stood up inside her prison.

Terra towered over his friend's cage and grinned, "Well, I can't have you cheating on me and make your way to the potions and return to normal without my permission, now can we? Gotta take precautions. Besides, I'm not going to let you return to normal anytime soon."

He then picked up the cage with both hands and lifted it up as gently as he could to his eye level so he could see Aqua eye to body. The movement of him doing this though made her lose her balance and she fell onto the soft blanket and decided that it was better she stayed like this knowing that she'd end up falling repeatedly if she tried to stand up again as Terra was currently holding her by the cage.

"As long as I keep like this, you're going to stay small and I will make sure of it." He continued before he put the cage back down onto the bedside table. Terra then turned and began to put away the Chess set into it's own box while Aqua could only watch as she sighed in sadness, hugging her knees to her chest and in her arms. She really didn't mind in being small, but the fact that she was forbidden to have the right to say when she wanted to return to her true size and being trapped like this most likely for the rest of her life scared and upsetted her.

"I wish I won the Chess game, so I wouldn't be stuck like this forever." Aqua muttered to herself, sighing once more.

She must've been so lost in her thoughts, because the next thing Aqua knew, a giant shadow loomed over her and when she looked up, Terra opened the cage and picked her up while his hand engulfed her once more as he then positioned Aqua so that he could grasp her around the lower part of her body with her upper part and arms free for the hundredth time today.

He held her half way from his face and said, "No complaining. Just for saying that, I'm not going to let you go. I'm going to hold you like this until I'm ready to."

"I'm sorry, okay? It just slipped from my mind!" Aqua cried out, trying to pull herself free and was almost succeeding but her friend's giant grip on her tightened which prevented her from moving anymore inches up.

Terra sighed, shaking his head while turning and then walked out of his bedroom, with his shrunken friend captive in his grasp and he didn't losen his grip on her as Aqua continued to futilelessly pull herself free. As much as it hurt him to see her looking hurt, he couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips as he gazed at her in his grasp. The temptation in wanting nothing more than to touch her and hold her in just one hand, the odd but pleasent feeling of her small body like this made the temptation in just wanting to keep her this way against her will even more impossible to fight against.

"I'm not mad at you, Aqua." Terra replied, taking a seat on the couch while still holding his shrunken friend in his grasp. "I just want to keep you this way. You're much better being small and to hold you in just one hand is the most beautiful feeling that I want to keep on doing without ending it."

"So...this means I'm to remain trapped like this forever?" Aqua asked shakily. She had the sudden image of Terra gobbling her up into his mouth and then swallowing her whole where she would land into his stomach and remain trapped inside while he rubbed his belly in sastifaction and licking his lips at the fact that she tasted like blueberry.

When Terra didn't answer and instead reached out for a small box that was on the table, unlocking the latch and opening the lid before gently dropping Aqua inside it. It was big enough for her to stand up in. She gasped in shock as he then closed the lid and re-locked the latch, trapping her inside.

"Like I said; I'm not going to let you return to your normal size anytime soon, and I am not _letting_ you go." Terra finally replied, gently rubbing the top of the box which had his miniture living doll imprisoned inside.

Terra then picked up the box and stood up before carrying it back into his room as the sun had long set, while Aqua, tears forming in her eyes, fell onto the floor of the box she was trapped inside, unable to see in the darkness of her new prison. She had no idea where he was taking her now, but she was forbidden to return to her original size. He returned to his room and opened the drawer of the bedside table before placing the box inside it.

Terra slid the drawer shut, keeping his friend trapped inside the box so that she couldn't cheat and escape without him knowing. "I will see you in the morning."

Deep down, though, he was feeling his chest ache as his conscience was yelling at him for being selfish to the woman who was his friend and treating her like she was a toy and a pet to play with. The more Terra thought about it and remembering how scared Aqua was really looking, the more he realised he was starting to betray her and that hurt him.

Nodding, he made up his mind; this couldn't go on any longer.

Mentally yelling at the temptation within himself and despite loving how he can hold the tiny Aqua in his hand, Terra finally won and pulled open the drawer, opening up the box and as the resigned Aqua looked up, she softly gasped in alarm as she was once again grasped around the lower part of her body.

"Terra...what are you doing?" Aqua asked as she was again carried by her giant friend out of the bedroom.

"Going to turn you back to normal." Terra replied firmly.

The young shrunken woman's eyes widened, until she saw guilt form in his eyes; he was regretting his decision in forcing her to remain like this for more than just one day. Before Aqua knew it, Terra had arrived at the shelves were the two potions stood.

"I'm sorry. What I was doing to you was selfish. I just couldn't help it, but now that I think about it...I hurt you, and I hadn't meant to." Terra muttered apologetically. "You deserve your own future and your freedom, Aqua, and I was trying to take it away from you without remembering it. Forgive me."

Seeing how sorry her friend actually was, Aqua shook her head, smiling a little while relieved. "It's okay. I guess we both got carried away."

Relieved that his friend forgiven him, Terra picked up the bottle that said 'Drink to grow' and gently placed Aqua onto the floor while uncorking the growth potion. He helped her drink it, sip by sip. As predicted, Aqua began to grow bigger and bigger until at long last, she was back into her normal size which made the young woman stop drinking to avoid in growing anymore.

Recorking the bottle as like the shrinking potion, magically refilled itself and placing it onto the shelf, Terra wrapped his arms around her body while her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her face leaning against one of them.

"Welcome back." Terra whispered. While it was beautiful to hold his friend in just one hand, he decided that, he prefered holding her in his arms, her body leaned against his own.

"It's great to be back." Aqua whispered in return.

The two of them decided to be extra careful on doing that sort of thing from now on and discuss it before they would do it again. Terra and Aqua kept this 'naughty' experience from Eraqus and Ven to avoid in getting into trouble and soon things returned to normal in their castle.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the final chapter I'm doing of "Shrinking Aqua" stories as I have ran out of ideas for this. So therefore, this mini-story series is completed.**


	8. Story 7: Kairi's new toy

**Author's note: I know that I said that the previous chapter was the last one, but then another idea came to me, so, this one I think will definitely be the last one I'm doing for** _ **Shrinking Aqua Stories**_ **. And unlike the previous ones, this one is different but still involves Aqua being shrunk down to size.**

 **I do not own Aqua or the rest of Kingdom Hearts. Those rights belong to both Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

Story 7: Kairi's new toy.

It was such a fine day in a town of Radiant. Even though there also lived a scientest named Even who while was a respectful man, he was also a little crazy sometimes when it comes to trying out an unusual thing or two. Most people feared that one day it would get either him or anyone unexpected into real trouble. Sad to say that day had come, because one day, Even was trying something that would solve many problems.

He finished up screwing the last bolt before smirking to himself as he took a couple of steps back to examine his new and latest invention.

"Finally. My Shrinking Ray is fully complete." Even said to himself, approaching it as he began to fiddle with it, "Now, time to test it one something before I test it on myself or any volunteers."

The idea of the Shrinking Ray was risky enough, but Even figured that, if anyone loses something in a small hole or gap that they can't reach, the best salution would be using this new gadget to shrink them down to size to retrieve it and then once that is done, he can reverse it and turn them back to normal. He fiddled with a couple of bottons before pushing the blue botton carefully.

Unfortunately, the moment he did, Even's Shrinking Ray quickly malfunctioned and jerked and bobbed and jumped and the laser beam cannon tilted upside down, glowing and aimed right at him.

"Ahh! No, no! That's not supposed to happen!" Even shrieked in panic before leaping out of the way and hid behind the table full of test tubes and blueprints. He covered his head with his hands and shook, bracing himself in case.

Thankfully, it still aimed the way it did when it flipped upside down. But the beam still activated and with a whoosh, it shot out a beam of light right out of the opened window and into the sky where it disappeared. It was surprisingly silent when it did, and afterwards, it coughed up smoke like someone wheezing before falling limp, and the power going off of the machine.

Tensed moments of silence passed, before Even dared to look up after hearing it cough before he sighed in relief that the machine had broke down. A second later, he approached it and examined it as though the incident never even happened.

"Hmmm...Might need a few more adjustments." Even thought to himself, before shrugging dismissively, "At least it didn't work or shrunk anything unexpectedly; like me for example."

Too bad he was wrong on that part and now the unknown poor victum was going to get the bitter and permament taste for his own actions.

* * *

In the town centre in a nice quiet stone floor park with flower patches, a young blue haired woman named Aqua was bending low to gaze at the single pink rose that bloomed.

"So beautiful." Aqua said softly, admiring the flower's beauty.

It was just a nice day and at the moment, she was on her own. It couldn't get anymore perfect.

Unfortunately, as most perfect days, this one was going to end very badly, which would change Aqua's life forever. Because a slight twinkling caught at the corner of her eye, which made her confused before standing up and looked to her right. Something twinkled in the sky, and at first, she thought it was a star. But as Aqua shield her eyes with her hand to shade it from the sun, they widened as the light got bigger and bigger until she realised with a gasp that it was an unusual beam of light she'd never seen before.

Frozen and not thinking straight, Aqua reacted too late as the Shrinking Ray's beam hit her suddenly that she screamed, shutting her eyes tightly. The light covered her entire body and before she knew it while feeling strange, her eyes widened as she opened them and found that the ground was suddenly getting bigger and bigger. Then she realised, to her great horror as she looked around, as her surroundings were getting larger before her eyes, she was shrinking!

"I-I''m being shrunk!" Aqua cried out in horror, panicking. Finally, she stopped shrinking, and while she was relived she didn't suddenly shrink down to the size of a piece of dirt or a spec of dust, the size she was stuck in was bad enough. The Pink Rose towered over her, as did everything else. If she calculated right, she was about one or two inches tall. Maybe even two or three inches shorter than a grown man's thumb.

"W-What was that light that shrank me?" Aqua asked, staring at her hands. In another worse case, how can she unshrink and was it even possible? She then realised as she tried to piece together where it came from; there was only one explaination for this mess.

Even.

Growling in anger, Aqua muttered while trying to hold it in, "When I get to Professor Even's lab, I'll be giving him a lecture so much that I'll demand him to unshrink me if it's the last thing I do!"

A pause.

Quickly calming down and worried, Aqua realised that it was easier said than done. How can she get there in her current shrunken size without getting stomped on, or mistaken for a mouse, or worse...get eaten by a cat. She quickly rubbed her shoulders and shuddered at the terrible thought. This was a lot harder than she thought already.

Just then, the ground shook. Aqua gasped while trying to keep her balance at the Earthquake until they suddenly stopped and a giant shadow loomed over her. Her blood ran cold and she almost froze completely in the sudden fear she was feeling. The young woman slowly glanced up and backed up a couple of steps, as a very young little girl...well, not little in her point of view now, was towering over her. Four years of age with darkish red hair and curious blue eyes, she bend down as low as she could to get a closer look at the very worried Aqua.

"This is not good." Aqua muttered, shakily.

Kairi, the little girl's name, blinked in surprise before giggling, which worried Aqua even more. "Wow, it's a living dolly."

"D-Dolly?" Aqua repeated, now even more shocked.

"My name's Kairi. What's your name?"

Trying to shake off some of her fear, Aqua replied, "I-I'm Aqua. Kairi...the thing is, I'm not-"

"Hi, Aqua!" Kairi cut her off happily, a little too loudly. "You're so cute and pretty. I wanna pick you up!"

"W-What!?" Aqua exclaimed, and just as she was about to turn and make a run for it when the four year old girl reached out her right hand, Kairi was too fast and grabbed her around the lower part of her body, leaving her upper half and arms free. Aqua screamed as found herself in the grasp of a four year old girl, and as such, the former was no taller than the latter's extended finger.

Aqua tried to pull herself free, but by then, Kairi cupped her left hand around the one she was holding the little 'dolly' in which she was now holding the captured woman in both hands and decreased Aqua's chances to free herself.

"L-let me down, please!" Aqua cried out, looking up pleadingly at the child.

But due to being a child, Kairi didn't understand that the tiny human she was holding was not a living toy she had suddenly found that was lost and as far as the four year old was concerned, Aqua needed a new home since she was lost and alone.

"I wanna take you home with me." Kairi said, smiling.

"No, wait! You don't understand!" Aqua shook her head.

Unfortunately, Kairi still didn't listen and instead, with the little shrunken woman captured in her hands, the four year old girl turned and happily ran up to around the building and other flower patches, all the while Aqua still trying and failing to free herself. In her current and increasingly permament size, the giant little girl was too big and too strong for her.

By then, Kairi found her grandmother who was waiting by a small child's backpack.

"There you are, Kairi." Kairi's Grandmother said, before taking notice of the frailing figure in her grand-daughter's hands and she held a surprised expression. "Oh my. Is that a small girl living doll in your hands, dear?"

"Yeah." Kairi nodded, "I found her by the flowers. She said her name's Aqua and she was lonely."

"Ma'am. Please tell your granddaughter that I'm not a doll." Aqua pleaded, hoping that the grandmother would understand better than the child would.

"She's a lively one. I couldn't think of anything as silly as a person suddenly being shrunk down to size." The Grandmother chuckled, which unfortunately dashed Aqua's hopes. While it was a silly idea, the reality of it was more clear, but it seemed that even the elderly woman didn't believe that this was the case.

Kairi suddenly tightened her grip on Aqua who gasped softly, before the latter asked hopefully, "Grandma, can I keep her? Please? She's too pretty to stay out here all on her own and I don't think her old owner would want her anymore, which is really sad. Pleeeeease?"

Aqua in the meantime, renewed her attempts to pull herself free and again pleaded, "Please, listen to me! This is a mistake! I'm not a doll!"

The Grandmother thought about it as she gazed at Aqua, and then at Kairi's pleading look. Then she smiled and nodded, "All right, dear. You can keep her. She would need a new home after being outside wandering on her own."

' _Oh no...!_ ' Aqua thought to herself in horror. They really did think she was a living doll.

"Yay!" Kairi cheered happily, turning Aqua to face her and said, "You hear that, Aqua? You're my new dolly now!"

"No, please! Let me go!" Aqua pleaded, struggling once more. She then cried out in alarm when Kairi unzipped her backpack before gently placing Aqua inside it before zipping it closed and trapped her inside. The four year old girl then strapped her bag onto her back and held hands with her Grandmother as the two then walked off home.

Aqua in the meantime, trapped inside a child's backpack with a few other toys that were larger than she was, given her current and now permament size. She tried to keep her balance, but the movement of Kairi prevented her from doing so and instead could only fall clumsily onto the bag floor and only able to hold on for dear life. She couldn't believe this was happening.

What started out to be a perfect normal day turned into a complete life-changing disaster for Aqua, all because of Even's new Shrinking Invention that now left her trapped in this size and in the hands of a child who along with her grandmother saw Aqua nothing more than a living, breathing and talking doll who appears to be delusional in claiming to not being a doll.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Aqua felt a rough movement that made her slide back and forth within the bag before it was placed down onto the ground of somewhere. Before she could give out a sigh of relief that the ride was over, she was briefly blinded by sudden light as Kairi placed the bag onto the floor of her bedroom and opened up the bag, smiling happily down at her new 'toy' that was alive and that she can talk to. When Aqua managed to clear her vision, she looked up to see the child smile and giggle down at her.

The child then grabbed Aqua(who gasped and braced herself) once more the same way she did when they first met about twelve minutes ago, taking her out of the backpack, bringing her about five inches away from her adorable but huge face. Kairi then gently patted Aqua on the head and back which, while it made Aqua moan a little, she had to admit, the four year old girl was surprisingly gentle...in a matter of speaking.

"Don't be scared, Aqua." Kairi told her new favorite little 'doll' she rescued. "I'm gonna take good care of you...forever!"

"I really appreciate it, Kairi." Aqua began nervously, especially since she was told she was going to be trapped as the child's new toy for the rest of her life. "But-"

"I knew you would!" Kairi giggled happily, then brought Aqua to her chest and hugged her in both hands. "I'm glad that I saved you today."

Aqua sighed and just gave up struggling to free herself. It was no use. She couldn't possibly escape now. After what felt like a few minutes of being hugged by the child, the bedroom door opened which admitted Kairi's grandmother.

"Kairi. It's time for dinner and then bed. You can play with your new toy Aqua tomorrow." The Grandmother said warmly.

While Kairi sighed in disappointment but said her understanding, Aqua gazed low in distraught and loss of hope. While coming to a conclusion that everyone did she Aqua as a living toy, she found herself back into the position of being held as though she was captured by a giant in those storybooks, while Kairi stood to her full height and carried her new 'toy' to a toy shelf which had teddy bears and other things a child would have. Among the toys was a doll house that had no front door and the windows had four small squares that were too small even for Aqua to fit through.

Realising what Kairi was about to do, Aqua renewed her attempts to pull herself free from the giant hand that was keeping her grasped. The four year old in the meantime unlocked the double room doll house and opened it before placing Aqua gently onto the second floor bedroom's bed which was surprisingly soft and made of soft, cusiony foam.

"We're gonna play tomorrow and have fun!" Kairi said to Aqua.

"I guess we will." Aqua weakly giggled. "G-Goodnight, Kairi."

"Night, Aqua!" Kairi replied, closing the doll house and locked the lock shut before turning and left the her bedroom for now, following her grandmother out to have dinner.

Once she was again on her own, Aqua, trapped within the doll house, sighed before she made herself comfortable on her new bed in her new home, disheartened that she had no way in finding Even and demanding him to return her to her original size. She would have to spend the rest of her life like this.

"I guess I'll have to go along with it." Aqua muttered to herself, sighing.

As Aqua had to say goodbye to her old life forever, she spend the rest of her days being looked after by Kairi who brought her food and clothes and a bath, and being played by her along with her other toys and other things children like Kairi would do.

Despite being trapped in her tiny size, Aqua had to admit, it wasn't so bad.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: Most of the Shrinking Aqua Stories involved in her eventually returning to her normal size, so this one is where Aqua stays small forever. I hope it's okay. Thank you all for reading this and sticking with it and such.**

 **Feel free to read my other stories in my profile if you like, and I'll see you in either of those and/or new ones that could be put up and begin.**


End file.
